I Think We're Alone Now
by xBeeautiful
Summary: Secret, passionate, love. Draco has found true love, but the Dark Lord is growing fond of him. When he's about to take his father's place in Voldemort's circle will he get cold feet? Will he choose darkness or a Muggle Born? DM/HG. Please read and review!
1. Train Ride

I Think We're Alone Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise from the Harry Potter books, movies, toys and whatever - they belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own anything you don't recognise, so don't steal them please.**

A/N: Alright, here's another fan fiction. I haven't written one for ages, because I've been working on my own novel, and doing school work and all that. I hope I haven't lost my touch! This is a DM/HG fan fiction, and is rated M for later chapters.

-Facts about the story:

Set in Hermione's seventh year, but everything is normal - Dumbledore is alive and well, Draco and Severus are still at Hogwarts, however, Voldemort's power is still growing steadily and everyone is still preparing for a war. This is a bit of a short beginning, but chapter lengths will increase as always.

Anyway, enjoy the story and please review. Constructive criticism and compliments are greatly appreciated, but outright complaining and flames and nasty comments aren't so please keep them to yourself. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter One - Train Ride

Darkness enveloped the world like a shroud being tucked around a corpse and a dark figure shrunk away from the window. Silvery moonlight was beginning to filter through the thick dark clouds drifting along the sky. Illuminating a small town slowly, the light dripped in the window and approached the dark figure as it moved over to a large bed. Hermione Granger lay down on her bed and stared unblinkingly at the ceiling. Her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be starting the next day and for some reason, she was scared.

88

Whatever happened to the excited hustle and bustle of September the first no one really knew, but people guessed that most people were quiet with fear and anxiety. Of course, the Dark Lord's war plans were known throughout the Wizarding World and no one really owned a fighting spirit. Harry Potter walked along with his usual entourage which was the Weasley family, frowning at the depression roaming around him.

Hermione quickly caught up with them with pink cheeks and her familiar smile, which could only be mirrored by her two best friends. Setting out to give hugs to the family and Harry, Hermione's smile didn't falter even though she felt terrible that day - the fear that had settled inside her the previous night hadn't left her. They hurried goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and set off for the train as the whistle sounded shrilly across the platform, now people got a bit of life inside them.

"Why is it that they're all depressed until the whistle blows?!" Ron asked irritably, shoving a couple of second years who were talking merrily in the doorway. "Yeah, thanks for letting us through, mate! Eurgh," Hermione and Harry merely laughed at their friend and followed him onto the train, smiling at the wide-eyed second years. Finding an empty compartment, the trio relaxed in the comfortable seats and yearning for the mouth-watering feast that was awaiting them at Hogwarts.

A few minutes after the train had set off, Hermione opened her trunk and began pulling on her school robes, being watched curiously by her two friends. She looked at them for a moment before gasping and pulling something out of her pocket, "here guys, I forgot to tell you because the holidays were _so_ busy, but look!" she held out her hand where a gleaming golden badge lay regally on her palm.

"You're Head Girl and you never mentioned it to us?" Ron asked in disbelief, recognising the badge with a grimace. Harry had picked it up and was observing it whilst Hermione finished getting changed, "I had enough of this thing when Percy had it, I bet mum's disappointed that there wasn't another head boy in the family - Ginny's still got time though."

Hermione laughed and took her badge, quickly pinning it on her chest before heading to the door. "I have to go and talk to the Prefects, give them their duties and so on. I won't be that long, I wouldn't think, and I want to know who the Head Boy is. If it's Malfoy I think I'm going to scream." Sliding open the door, she looked out onto an empty corridor. Waving goodbye to Harry and Ron, she made her way toward the Prefects' compartment, wondering which fifth years had received the badge.

Glancing out of the window at the top of one of the doors at the end of the train as she passed, and felt the subsiding fear rise again up to her throat. She didn't know what it was, but it wasn't a nice feeling. Someone tapped her on her shoulder, but her eyes were still locked on the window, she wanted to turn around but why couldn't she move?! The person moved to her side and waved their hand in front of her eyes and she snapped out of the trance. Shaking her head, she turned to face the person and her mouth fell open.

It was a boy. He was a Slytherin. And he was Head Boy.


	2. Dormitory

I Think We're Alone Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise from the Harry Potter books, movies, toys and whatever - they belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own anything you don't recognise, so don't steal them please.**

A/N: Chapter two! Oh yes, it's up. Anyway, chapter lengths are going to start increasing now, hopefully. So then, let's hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please read and review! Constructive criticism and compliments are greatly appreciated, but outright complaining and flames and nasty comments aren't so please keep them to yourself. Thank you!

Oh, and one more thing, in this story Blaise Zabini will appear a lot. To stop you all getting confused, I've changed his appearance a little bit because I always picture him as a little bit of a look-alike of Reno from Final Fantasy VII so that's why he isn't described as he is in the book. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter Two - Dormitory

"You _have_ to be kidding me! _You're_ head boy?!" Hermione asked incredulously, looking closely at the golden badge on the Slytherin's chest as if it might be a fake. He laughed and shook his head, Hermione looked up disconcertedly because she hadn't noticed any coldness or harshness in his voice which was a first.

"Calm down, Granger, us Slytherins have just about enough chance as everyone else at being a Head," Blaise Zabini laughed again, his blood red hair fell messily but stylishly about his face and his young, intense deep brown eyes were dazzling to look into. Hermione had never really noticed how he looked before, how his light coloured skin was slightly pale and how he shimmered in the light like a fine diamond, nor how he moved with a sense of grace and with a suave manner. "Come on, there are a load of Prefects waiting for their instructions, and I have places to go and people to see. You know what I mean?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, following him into the Prefects compartment.

88

"You what?! Blaise Zabini, Head Boy? You're kidding, right? I mean, why's he Head Boy?" Harry and Ron each asked questions within a second of each other, so Hermione waited until they had finished to even begin trying to answer them. "Alright, I confess, if Draco Malfoy had been Head Boy, I would have been annoyed but not shocked. Okay he's alright in exams and all that, he has rich and powerful parents and Snape adores him…but _Blaise_?"

"I know, I know. But he is sort of…responsible. He didn't say anything bad to me when I bumped into him, and even when he laughed it was a…well…_nice_ sort of laugh," Hermione admitted to a bewildered Harry and Ron, "I'm not his friend or anything, but I'm not going to be his enemy either. As long as he's civil with me, I'll be the same and be a respectful Head Girl." The two didn't reply, they didn't look happy, though. Hermione sighed and shook her head slightly, looking out of the window and wondering if her friends would ever accept that she wanted the school to be united. Their attitudes never helped, so she would have to try and do things on her own for once.

The train ride seemed to shoot by, even though no one spoke very much and the only sound of people outside were the Prefects and the one visit from the food trolley lady. Ron and Harry changed into their robes and Hermione heard quiet whispers from them when they turned their backs. Rolling her eyes, she knew that they would never accept her saying that a Slytherin had a nice laugh.

And no one else did, either. Ginny, Luna and Neville all thought she was crazy and had forgotten all the things Draco Malfoy and his cronies did and asked if she had overlooked the fact that Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were best friends. She didn't reply with her usual long, lavish answers, this time it was short and simple and rather disappointed that no one was on her side at all.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and to all of our returning students, welcome back. I am delighted to see you all here in this time of darkness, but we will continue at Hogwarts with the brightness and happiness we have always had, I trust in you all to do that." Dumbledore had a rather long speech that evening, but everyone listened with intensity even when their stomachs growled heatedly. "I congratulate our new Prefects and also to our Head Boy and Girl, I hope you all do your best.

"Before you all dig into the succulent feast that has been prepared specially, I would like to ask the Head Boy and Girl to wait behind afterwards so your Heads of Houses can show you to your dormitory," he nodded and then opened his arms as if to embrace them all, "dig in," and the food appeared on the plates. Without waiting for a moment to take in the beautiful sight of all the scrumptious food lying on the gleaming plates, the hungry students leapt for the food without a second to spare.

Hermione hardly ate anything, that weird feeling inside her was making her sick and the feeling of disappointment that radiated from her friends made her feel uneasy and upset. They weren't being encouraging anymore - they hardly talked to her at all. It felt as if being Head Girl was a curse instead of a blessing. Eating slowly and miserably, she now knew a little about why she had been so scared of coming back to school.

When Dumbledore wished them all a goodnight and the students began to leave the hall in a tired state, her friends disappeared before Hermione stood. Frowning, she didn't know what to do with herself and resigned to standing awkwardly by the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall approached her and noticed the sad look that she was trying to hide, but the teacher decided not to press the girl for it. Joining up with Professor Snape and Blaise, they headed along the corridors and up staircases until they were almost at the top floor and in a section of the castle the two students had rarely ever visited.

The Head Boy and Girl had three passwords to remember, and they had a portrait, a door with a knocker that was alive and another door with a voice activated lock to get through before they entered their common room. But when they did, it was quite amazing. The common room was large, with a high ceiling and tall French windows. Gorgeously decorated gold and red curtains were drawn across the windows and the whole, richly furnished room was comfortable and cosy with aspects from both houses.

At the far end of the common room was a staircase that led up to the second floor. Instead of a whole floor above the common room, there was a balcony and three doors, each had its own coloured plaques. Hermione and Blaise could see which room was theirs from the common room, and the middle one was the bathroom. For about twenty minutes, the two teachers went through the duties and shifts and other things that were important to the Head Boy and Girl before leaving them to explore their new dormitory.

"And one more thing, you are allowed people to sleep in this dormitory, as long as they are from your own houses and are able to get to class on time, with the right things," Professor McGonagall added. The two teenagers nodded, and when the teachers had left, Blaise looked around again, waited for a couple of minutes and then headed to the door. Hermione began to ask what he was doing, but thought there was no point. Blaise turned and smirked at her, he had obviously heard her mumble.

"Hey, she said we could have people over!" Hermione watched him suspiciously. She knew what was going to happen, and she didn't like it one bit. "I already told Draco he could come over," laughing slightly, he left the common room and left the devastated Hermione standing stock still for a few moments. She could always retreat to her room until tomorrow morning, but she doubted whether the two would leave her alone, the idea of calling insults through the door seemed more than likely.

"Oh…okay…maybe it won't be that bad," Hermione muttered, and that feeling inside her changed slightly. She didn't really notice it, but it changed. It rose up in her throat like a slithering snake and the warm, rushing feeling reminding her of being sick overtook her, but she wasn't sick. And then she knew. Something was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon.


	3. Potions

I Think We're Alone Now

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own anything you recognise from the Harry Potter books, movies, toys and whatever - they belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own anything you don****'****t recognise, so don****'****t steal them please.**

A/N: Chapter three is up, and I'm surprised how much I've been working on this! Well anyway, now the fun is going to begin! Draco Malfoy is thrown into the mix, what will happen to Hermione? Even more, what will her friends think? Well…you're just going to have to read and find out. Oh! And review, please? Constructive criticism and compliments are greatly appreciated, but outright complaining and flames and nasty comments aren't so please keep them to yourself. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter Three - Potions

Flopping down on her huge four poster bed, Hermione thought that the ones in her old dormitory were the most comfiest things in the world but she was wrong. Curling up on top of the covers, she had planned to sleep through Malfoy's visit but before she had even closed her eyes, voices were heard at the top of the stairs. Sighing, she sat up as Blaise shouted through her door.

"Hey Granger, we're here and we got some food from the kitchens if you want to come and have a snack or something?" Blaise's voice faltered and Hermione smiled, was he being nice? "Not that we're being nice or anything, we bought loads so it'd go to waste otherwise…" Hermione stood up and called back, she'd go. She was a little hungry anyway. Changing into her red and gold pyjamas, Hermione slipped her feet into her favourite pink fluffy slippers and headed out of her room. She never felt comfortable around those two, and being in Gryffindor coloured pyjamas and pink fluffy slippers wasn't going to help.

As she walked down the stairs, the two boys were lounging lazily in front of the fire with a glass of brown liquid that looked very similar to fire-whiskey. The food was placed on a coffee table in front of the sofa a couple of feet away from the fire. Hermione made her way up to them quietly. Whipping around, Hermione laughed at them as they breathed loudly, obviously being scared. Sitting on the sofa with her knees pressed up against her chest, she grabbed some food and began to eat it slowly, watching the Slytherins out of the corner of her eye. She knew it; they were drinking alcohol.

"You are aware that we have class tomorrow aren't you?" Hermione asked, with an accusatory look at the glasses held loosely in their hands. Blaise and Draco shared amused expressions before bursting out with laughter. "It isn't _that_ funny. Oh come on! You're not even allowed alcohol! Zabini, as Head Boy you ought to have more respect for the rules than this!" Hermione knew she was getting nowhere, and her frustration at Slytherins from the previous year was beginning to grow again - and so was that sickly feeling.

"Loosen up, won't you? You're acting as if we're not allowed to have any fun!" Blaise said, drinking more of the whiskey. Draco refilled the glasses with the almost empty bottle beside them, which joined the other three empty bottles, and they toasted. To what, Hermione didn't hear because she was making her way up to her room with an armful of food. "Granger…h-hey, wait," Blaise jumped up, obviously drunk or on his way, and stood in the middle of the common room. Hermione faced him. "Promise you'll have a drink with us one day, settle old…err…that word I can't remember or something?" Draco stumbled next to his friend and they stood together, watching her with tired eyes.

The top few buttons on their shirts were unfastened, their sleeves were rolled up to their elbows and their hair was all over the place as if they'd only just woke up. Sighing, she wondered whether they would have said that if they weren't drunk, "okay," she said quietly after a while. They wouldn't remember it when they woke up the next morning, she thought, and returned to her room without another thought on the matter.

88

Hermione's alarm's beeps cut through the quiet morning air like a sharp knife and her hand made its way noisily over her bedside table until she found her wand. Waving it, the alarm turned off and she put her wand back down on the table. Getting dressed and sorting her bag out, Hermione brushed her hair and washed her face in the bathroom, brushing her teeth and going through her usual routine before leaving the dormitory. She had no idea whether Blaise or Draco were up yet, but she wasn't in the mood to wake them up herself. It was their fault for drinking on a school night.

"Okay, well, nothing bad happened last night - except I promised I'd have a drink with them one time. Who knows where that could lead me," Hermione looked back at Blaise's bedroom door and shook her head, no, she wouldn't want to know. Leaving the common room, she headed down into the great hall, looking for her friends. Approaching the Gryffindor table, Ginny noticed her and patted a space on the bench beside her. Grinning, the two girls sat together as they had done countless times before and began to talk about their first night back at Hogwarts. "We're all okay about yesterday, then? I mean, I'm not turning into a Slytherin or anything, but I'm joining Professor Dumbledore in his dream of uniting the school."

"I know Hermione, but…well…the Slytherins are really difficult, and they wouldn't want to be united with us as much as we don't really want to be united with them. Imagine being Potions partners with Pansy Parkinson," Ginny and Hermione made a disgusted-looking face before bursting out with laughter. Turning back to their breakfast, Professor McGonagall began to give out timetables and sort out sixth year timetables. Ginny waited anxiously to sort her own one out, wondering what she would end up with. "Oh yeah, Charms first! Am I lucky, or am I lucky?"

"You're lucky, I have Potions," Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed angrily, she didn't feel like being quizzed by Snape about Draco and Blaise's whereabouts, or if they had turned up, the fact that they have a hangover. Standing up, Hermione waved goodbye to Ginny and waited for Harry to join her. Snape, with a heavy heart, had to take up Professor Slughorn's classes after he left and wasn't able to sort the groups out himself because it was too late. As Harry glanced behind him, he was sure that Snape was glaring at him with as much kindness a snake gives to a tasty-looking mouse. "Well, so much for a good start of the - aah!" Harry held his arms out and caught Hermione as she fell back, dropping her bag to the floor. "Oh, I should have been looking where I was going. Trust me to walk into someone."

"Yeah, I just hope you haven't given away any germs," a cold voice drawled, Hermione looked up and gasped, she had walked into Draco Malfoy, and just when she was stating how the start of the year wasn't good, it was just made worse. Glowering at the tall, blonde male with as much hate as she could muster, Hermione snatched her bag from the floor and stormed off with Harry in tow. Sneering, Draco made sure no one was within earshot and turned, calling "thanks for last night Granger! Next time I hope you can show us a bit more of a good time!" he laughed as he sauntered off, and all Hermione could do was walk on with her head down, hoping that Harry wouldn't ask any questions about last night. Nothing happened though, so she didn't know why she was so scared, but it was that feeling again.

Beginning the queue outside the Potions room, the two waited silently for the rest of the class to arrive. Harry hadn't asked about last night, but he was wondering about it, he only held back because Hermione was fuming as it was. A few minutes later, the class began to turn up and Hermione saw Blaise and Draco heading toward the classroom. Snape was coming also, so she wasn't scared of anything happening - even if they did start trouble, she had more than enough skill in defending herself. Letting the students file in silently, Snape glared at them all sharply, reminding them that he hadn't softened over the past year. Harry and Hermione claimed their usual seats at the back of the class and unpacked their things, wondering what plans Snape had to torture them that lesson.

"For today's lesson, I want you all to brew a strong sleeping potion. You most probably have made this potion before, but at a weaker volume. This potion will be made to make the drinker fall into a deep sleep for a month and if it is not brewed correctly, even the slightest intake of the fumes it gives off can make a person sleep for that time, or maybe more," Snape said in a cool voice, wondering if he'd be lucky enough to lose a couple of Gryffindors. Waving his wand lazily, the instructions appeared on the board and there was noise all around as the students hurried to get everything ready.

Hermione was prepared within a matter of minutes, heating up the water in the cauldron whilst chopping up the ingredients and measuring others at the same time and writing down the method for later use. Harry was a little slower, but he was also determined not to lose face to Snape that year. He knew that without Snape's old Potions book he would be frightfully bad at Potions, but he would try and he wouldn't give up. About twenty minutes later, two hands shot up into the air at the same time. Harry looked up and smiled as Hermione held her hand up in the air, but grimaced as he saw Malfoy was doing the same. Snape looked up also and nodded at Malfoy, motioning for him to talk.

"Finished, sir," he said, arrogance showing through his voice like skin through a ripped vest. Snape smirked for the best part of a second before nodding at Hermione and hearing the same thing. Standing up, his long black cloak swept across the dusty floor as he checked both potions. Harry gulped as he heard that they were both perfect, and done at the correct time. Everyone else shared nervous glances, and Harry looked between his clear liquid with a sort of thin grey skin on top to Hermione's clear, sparkling potion with a tint of light blue. Closing his eyes, Harry almost slammed his head on the cauldron but instead reread the instructions; he was not going to let Malfoy beat him. Not too much anyway.

The bell went. Everyone was ready. Except for Hermione. She had done some extra work, and because of its accuracy, Snape couldn't deny her extra marks and so she was late. "Go on Harry, I'll catch up. Tell Professor Flitwick I'm cleaning up in Potions," Harry nodded and eyed Draco suspiciously before leaving. Draco smirked, he had earned no right for the suspicious glare, he had to keep up with Hermione and so he had done the extra work also. As Hermione hurried to Snape's desk with her flask of her two potions, Draco saw a chance to lower her mark and stepped out a second before she had passed him. Losing her balance, she tripped and landed on the back of his legs so he stumbled into his cauldron, knocking it straight off the table.

"What in Hell's name do you think you're doing?! Both of you, detention at lunch! Come back to this room as soon as the bell goes, and don't even think about being a minute late!" Snape screamed at them, seeing the potion flood across his precious room floor. Waving his hand, he told them both to go and he set about cleaning up the mess with an annoyed and impatient expression on his face.

"That was a horrible thing to do, Malfoy! I know you don't like me and everything, but you didn't have to try and trip me up so I lost my marks," Hermione said angrily, Malfoy merely rolled his eyes and looked away - she didn't end up losing the marks yet he did! "Whatever, I don't care. And for what you said about last night, I couldn't care less if you had a good time or not," she said shortly and stormed off toward the Charms room. Draco watched after her with a smirk on his face, he would definitely have to get her back for losing his Potions marks.

His father would kill him for getting a zero in Potions, so she had to pay greatly. And he knew the perfect way to do it.


	4. Alone?

I Think We're Alone Now

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own anything you recognise from the Harry Potter books, movies, toys and whatever - they belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own anything you don****'****t recognise, so don****'****t steal them please.**

A/N: Thanks to my dear friend Ginz.x for reviewing and the support that she gives me and all that she does. I hope you enjoy this chapter, dear.

Right, I changed the rating because I didn't feel like doing all that "M" stuff and this story seems a little bit light for being rated that high. I still hope that you all enjoy the story though! And reviews will be greatly appreciated!

* * *

Chapter Four - Alone?

Hermione told Ginny about the mishap in Potions, and neither of them were pleased at all about it. But Ginny did have her laughs about how Malfoy's plan had backfired. Enjoying the only break she would have that day, Hermione toured Hogwarts' grounds for the first time that year with her best friend. Harry and Ron were off doing something else, but Hermione didn't mind that they weren't there or they would have probably gone after Draco.

"Try not to kill him, Hermione," Ginny laughed, "I bet Snape's just pissed off that Malfoy's not Head Boy. Though I would have been surprised if Dumbledore had let him, you two would be at each other's necks every second," Hermione murmured in agreement in amongst laughing at the idea. Blaise did seem a little more susceptible to being civil with her than Draco would ever be. Unless they were drunk, of course. "Anyway, if he says anything, just ignore him for the detention and he'll have a visit from my bat bogey hex afterwards." The two friends grinned at each other and carried on their walk, arms linked and heads close as best friends.

"I am glad to see that you are not late," Snape eyed the two teenagers, his gaze lingering for a moment on Draco. "I want this room spotless in half an hour, using Muggle ways of course. I will return in that time, and if it is up to my standards then I will allow you to enjoy the remainder of lunch. Mr. Malfoy, would you accompany me outside for a moment? I wish to speak with you privately. Miss Granger, you may begin your detention." Hermione nodded, an obvious nettled look on her face. Tying her hair back, she watched as the two left the room and she wondered whether Snape would be talking about Voldemort. Inching her way slowly toward the door, she pretended to be cleaning one of the desks with one of the damp cloths Snape had prepared for them.

"You have received the dates and times of meetings, I am sure," Snape's voice drifted faintly through the door and Hermione listened intently. What meetings were they talking about? "Since your father's absence, the Dark Lord is looking for a replacement. He has informed me that you are at the top of his list, but no doubt he will tell you himself at the first meeting." Hermione couldn't help herself, she gasped, but she covered her mouth quickly and no one heard. So they _were_ talking about Voldemort, and from the sounds of it, Draco was on his way to becoming a member of his closest circle of followers.

"Yeah I have them. I don't care about that, if he wants to promote me then let him tell me himself, now I have a detention to be getting on with, right?" Draco said frostily. He didn't hate Snape, he rather liked the man, but he hated it when people told him what he _had_ to do or what people _expected_ him to do. He liked being his own person, and if he wanted Snape's help then he'd ask for it. Standing aside, the teacher allowed Draco to return into the Potions room where Hermione was busy scrubbing the floor on the other side of the room. "Wow, I think you've found your perfect career, Granger," Hermione ignored him and imagined Ginny firing her infamous bat bogey hex at him.

Throughout the detention, Hermione desperately wanted to say something to him but she didn't know what. It would be seriously risky to tell him that she'd heard the conversation outside the classroom, and he'd probably just give her the cold-shoulder anyway. Whilst she was thinking about this, she wondered whether Blaise knew anything about Draco and all of his Death Eater activities. "You seem awfully quiet Granger. I thought you'd be taunting me about how I acted when I was drunk, by now."

"How could I taunt you? You were practically silent the whole time," Hermione asked, not lifting her head up to look at Draco. He didn't mind this, though he wasn't working either. Sitting lazily on the table, he watched her take a mop from the store cupboard, drop it in a bucket of water and begin mopping the dusty floor. "I guess I'll be doing this all by myself, then? But when Snape comes back, we'll both be kept in longer, so you might want to start doing something." He didn't move. Shaking her head, Hermione decided not to pay any attention to him for the remainder of the detention, the only thing that played on her mind now was that she was Head Girl and she had received a detention on the first day of term.

When Snape _did_ return, Draco had shifted his position to make it look like he had been cleaning one of the desks, though Hermione had done all of the work. Letting them go, Hermione tidied all of the equipment away whilst Draco scurried out of the room. Her hands were red, but she didn't mind, she'd make sure Draco got his just reward for making her do everything. He was the one who got them into the detention in the first place, so why shouldn't he pay for it? Though Ginny's hex didn't seem like enough to satisfy her hate. Making her way along the corridor, Hermione wondered if Ginny would still be in the hall.

"How was it?" Harry and Ron had decided to forgive her for the train ride and interviewed her about the detention. They seemed eager to know and watched Draco out of the corner of their eyes so they could jump him if they had to. Hermione told them something like what happened, but left out the fact that she had done all of the cleaning. "Trust Snape to make you clean the whole room by hand, I bet you're the first one who's done that in years." Harry and Ron laughed together but Hermione was more interested in finding her friend, however, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Err…Ginny? Yeah, she was near the lake last time I saw her," Neville joined in the conversation when Hermione had asked about Ginny. Thanking him, Hermione finished her pumpkin juice and rushed out of the great hall. Watching with attentive eyes, Draco pushed Pansy away from him and looked at Blaise who immediately stood up to follow his friend out of the great hall. No one else noticed this coincidence of the Slytherins following the Gryffindor. On the way, Draco explained what had happened in Potions (to Blaise's great entertainment) and how he wanted to get Hermione back. Unaware to the Slytherins, that was exactly what Hermione and Ginny were doing.

"Not the hex, no. Well, yeah, but something else. I want to humiliate him beyond all reason so he knows that I mean business, you know?" Ginny nodded, a wide smile on her face and Hermione was smiling the same. They were innocent, but only to some people. "Oh, that's the bell. You better go, I have a free period so I'll stay out here for a bit." Standing up, the two of them embraced and then Ginny said goodbye.

"Ah, shit, that's the bell. Why don't you come round again tonight and we'll continue our brainstorm?" Blaise said with a chuckle, Draco waved his friend away and carried on walking toward the lake. On the way he passed Ginny, who eyed him suspiciously but didn't say anything. From that, he judged that Hermione was still down there but he wasn't in the mood to just randomly turn around, so he carried on. He belonged to the school also, so he could go to the lake if he wanted. But he did feel a little weird going to where his enemy was when it was a free period and they weren't being forced to go near each other. With that in mind, he still carried on and sat at the edge of the lake, a few metres away from Hermione.

Noticing the new arrival, Hermione looked across at him and sighed irritably. Harry was probably still suspicious about what happened last night, though he hadn't asked her what _did_ happen. Hermione didn't know why Draco would say something like that, because she doubted that he could honestly remember most of the night, but she was annoyed at him for it nonetheless. They looked at each other in glances more than five times before Draco stood up and walked along to her, getting to her feet, Hermione lifted up her bag and turned to walk off but he was upon her in an instant.

"_What_ do _you_ want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked testily, surprising Draco slightly. He smirked and shrugged, "then if you don't mind, I'll be on my way."

"Hey Granger, we have another three quarters of an hour, don't be in such a hurry," rolling her eyes, she stepped backwards and looked at him, wondering what was going on. "Look…I didn't mean anything when I said that earlier, about last night…I just wanted to see the look on Potter's face - and I must say, it was priceless. He must have been so confused, I wonder what he thinks happened…" Draco moved closer to Hermione, she wanted to move but she couldn't, she was rooted to the spot and there was no reason for her to be so. Soon, she could feel his breath swirling around her face and his hands were lying gently on her shoulders, one of his thumbs stroking her neck tenderly.

Her eyes locked with his as he moved closer to her, she didn't realise how close he was until his nose was barely an inch away from hers. Hermione's eyes flicked down to his slightly parted lips, she could count all of the tiny lines on them and count the number of eyelashes on his eyelid. There was no sound in the grounds, apart from the occasional bird chirping or the rising wind rustling the dying leaves. "Malfoy…" Hermione knew she should push him away, her fingers twitched as her mind desperately urged every part of her body to throw him away but nothing listened and she didn't know why. Didn't she hate him? He was foul, repulsive, crude and dishonest, so why didn't she shove him away from her and run in the opposite direction? _Why_ did she just stand there?

Draco's hand slid up to the side of her head and he stepped to the side, turning her around so she faced the castle, her back to the lake. And then he began to walk, "why don't you stop me?" he asked in a quiet, slightly curious voice. It sent shivers down her spine, but she had no idea whether it was a good or bad feeling. It was almost exciting. Then something happened.


	5. Just Deserts

I Think We're Alone Now

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own anything you recognise from the Harry Potter books, movies, toys and whatever - they belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own anything you don****'****t recognise, so don****'****t steal them please.**

* * *

Chapter Five - Just Deserts

"Malfoy!"

"Aah!"

"Woops."

And a splash. Harry stood in between shock and pure rage as Malfoy sauntered past him, a smirk on his face and mission half accomplished in his mind. He had only come down to the lake because he had seen Ginny who had told him where Hermione was, and now he wasn't sure what he'd stumbled upon. Hurrying to help Hermione, who was gasping and treading the water until she found her way to the edge, he put the thought to the back of his mind until it was forgotten. Draco waited until he was sure Harry was busy until he stopped for a second and looked back, an unreadable expression on his face, but his mind was overworked with all the thoughts stumbling around each other, then he carried on as if he hadn't stopped at all.

"That Malfoy's such a fucking jerk!" Harry ranted and raved in the Gryffindor common room, where Hermione was taking refuge until she had to begin her Head Girl duties for that evening. Ginny had interviewed Hermione about the whole thing, and of course she had received more answers than anyone else ever would. Harry had forgotten about what the two were doing when he got there, and decided that Draco was harassing her, which suited Hermione fine. Ron didn't question at all, he was too determined to punch Draco the next time they met in the corridors.

"So…do you think he would have if Harry hadn't turned up?" Ginny asked quietly in one corner of the common room. Hermione turned her head and stared into the fire, not knowing how to answer. She had told Ginny about what Draco had done, how close he had been to her and tried her hardest to explain the feelings shooting through her whenever he was close, or when he breathed or touched her. "I doubt he'd like you at all, not to be harsh, but he _is_ a Malfoy - his dad would kill him. You might want to talk to Zabini about it, he could help in some way, maybe."

An hour and a half later, Hermione returned to her own common room tiredly and full of thoughts. Why had Malfoy affected her so much? She hadn't been to the Heads' Dormitory so she was wearing a pair of Ginny's jeans and a white strap top, which was the only thing that fit her. "I hope _he_ isn't in here again. Ugh, he makes me so, so…" but Hermione didn't finish her sentence, because Blaise and Draco had taken up their positions on the floor and were drinking again. Draco stopped talking when she walked in, so it was more than likely that he was explaining the events of that day. Hardly sparing a glance for the pair, she stormed to her room and shut the door.

"I really need to do something back to him…the stupid, arrogant…eurgh. Why is he so…oh," Hermione couldn't describe what she felt, was it hate? She liked to think so, it was always hate when Malfoy was involved. Taking off Ginny's clothes, she folded them up neatly and placed them at the end of the bed so she could return them the next day. "For the first day back at Hogwarts, I'd say it's been pretty eventful…" opening the wardrobe door she had been provided with, Hermione began hanging up her clothes and looking through them for something to wear. She had invited Ginny to Muggle retail shops during the summer, and Ginny had both loved the experience and loved finding clothes for Hermione - whether Hermione would have bought them any other day or not, she didn't know but she always took Ginny's fashion advice amongst the rest of it, and now, she thanked her friend for the advice.

The two Slytherins were still in the common room an hour later, their glasses clinking together in the air as they made meaningless toasts and drank to them cheerily. Their heads turned to the door wonderingly as Hermione's bedroom door opened and she stepped out, closing it and walking down into the common room without looking at them once. She lay down on one of the sofas and opened the book she had in her hand, it was a Muggle fiction novel. The two boys looked at Hermione and then at each other, wondering what to make of her. Of course, she was different.

Ginny, in her usual hunt for fashionable, trendy clothes for her friend, found the Muggle stores amazing. Wearing her favourites in the common room that night, she remembered how Ginny had picked them all out on separate days. A dark denim skirt with flashes of a lighter blue denim and a simple black belt around the waist for style, a black corset with a royal blue ribbon fastening it at the back and an assortment of other things, Hermione felt that she had shocked the Slytherins - and that she had. Hermione couldn't hear what they were whispering in quietened voices, but it was hurried and sometimes sounded like an argument. They both inched their way over to Hermione on the floor and Blaise cleared his throat so she looked at them.

"You said last night that you'd have a drink with us…and the fact that all seventh years have an hour off tomorrow morning for revision seems more than enough to allow you that drink," Blaise smiled, it wasn't a smirk but it wasn't a truly honest, friendly smile and Hermione knew they were planning something. Sitting up, she put the book aside and nodded, not seeing how bad one drink could be. Pouring it out, Hermione had just taken it from him when a loud tapping came from one of the windows. Blaise looked across the room and groaned as he saw his owl flapping its dark brown wings in the black night sky. Returning from the window, he decided to have a couple more drinks before reading it in case he had to leave.

"Come on, one more wouldn't hurt? I might have to go because of this letter and we should at least have a toast together," Blaise said pleadingly to Hermione, she glanced at Draco and then at Blaise and almost smirked. Draco was looking slightly confused, and Blaise still had that glint in his eye that meant he was planning something that Draco had no idea of. Agreeing to the drink, she took the glass from Blaise. "To…_new love_," Hermione didn't really think of the toast until they had touched their glasses, but even when she thought about it there wasn't much sense that came from it. "Ah, I knew I'd have to go. I'm wanted in the Slytherin Dormitory. I won't be back tonight, by the sounds of it. But Draco, you're welcome to stay because I'll be stealing your bed. I'll leave the fire whiskey - this is too valuable for anyone else."

He got to his feet and bid them an intoxicated goodbye before leaving the common room, and an awkward silence. "You're not going to give me a reason to taunt you tonight, then?" Hermione asked, returning to her book. Draco didn't reply, but took Hermione's glass and filled his and hers up before holding it out to her. "Okay…so I taunt you about offering me a drink? Well, it's something to work with." She took the glass and threw the brown liquid down her throat before grimacing slightly as the taste lit her throat on fire and warmed her insides instantly.

"Granger…" Draco got to his feet shakily and tumbled onto the sofa, Hermione had moved her legs in time so he hadn't sat on her. "You're never this revealing. I may be a little bit drunk, but I'm sober enough to know that you're wearing a skirt and you've straightened your hair and you have make-up on," he continued. With how his voice shivered, Hermione knew that he wasn't sober at all but the fact that she was wearing all this was obvious. Pouring her another drink, he pushed the glass into Hermione's hands and she drank it quickly. "It's nice to see that you have a real body under all those clothes."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Hermione said with a small smile, that sick feeling had begun to rise up in her stomach again but she swallowed another glass of fire whiskey to get rid of it. Now the alcohol was beginning to take its effect, but she didn't mind it. Finally, there was something that let her be free of the horrible, sickly feeling that made her feel like throwing up but wouldn't let her. Draco finished his drink and held it in both hands, spinning it around until Hermione had finished her own, newly poured, drink. Turning to look at her, they both shared eye-contact again for the second time that day.

"Hermione…" and then his head fell onto her shoulder, and he was fast asleep. Hermione didn't realise he was asleep until the shock wore off. Had he actually called her by her name? Hermione reassured herself that it was purely because he was drunk, and there was no other reason for it. Standing up, she moved the glasses and the bottle onto the coffee table before taking out her wand and lifting Draco up into the air. She definitely wouldn't be able to carry him, and magic was so much more efficient. Directing him up the stairs, Hermione opened the door and walked into his room, still aiming her wand at his bed.

Pulling the covers back, she lay him down and tucked him in, feeling strangely kind toward the sleeping Slytherin. She stood by the side of his bed and watched him sleep for a few moments, he looked so peaceful and simple when he was asleep. Smiling slightly, she straightened out his pillows and flattened the covers as if he was a child, but a slightly drunk one. Hermione leant over the bed, and, without having a reason for doing so, kissed him lightly on the forehead before leaving the room. Whilst she was lying awake, her mind asked her countless times why she did it, but she wouldn't answer, she could only think about sitting beside him on the sofa with his head on her shoulder, sleeping carelessly.

Later on that night, Blaise returned to the common room and withdrew the recording spell he had created by himself. Watching the events of the night, he lay down on the sofa and smiled slightly. He knew that the two were trying to get their own back on each other for just about nothing, but maybe he could help them do that and also help them get something good, something for the future. He didn't know for sure, maybe they would just disregard his ideas as crazy but he was willing to try.

And that was how he formed a plan for the Slytherin and the Gryffindor to get their just deserts.


	6. Blaise's Ideas

I Think We're Alone Now

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own anything you recognise from the Harry Potter books, movies, toys and whatever - they belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own anything you don****'****t recognise, so don****'****t steal them please.**

* * *

Chapter Six - Blaise's Ideas

After that night, the two students realised their stupidity and how wrong it was for them to have been that close to each other. Hermione refrained from being anywhere close to Draco and sat as far away from him in lessons as she could, and likewise, Draco rejected Blaise's offers to stay in the Heads' Dormitory and stayed in the safety of the Slytherin Dormitory. Weeks turned into months, and soon the chilly, but exciting, month of December settled in. Snow fell in heaps and lay on the ground like a thick white carpet along the grounds and all through the month the school was preparing for Christmas. And that included the Head Boy and Girl.

The Prefects helped with the decorations also, but Dumbledore had invited Blaise and Hermione to his office on more than one occasion to discuss the appearance of the school for Christmas and what should go where. Surprisingly, Blaise was awfully good at deciding on these things and had more style that Hermione would have guessed when she first saw him, but his suave manner and the slick way he brushed his blood red hair back along his head told her enough. As they were walking back to their dormitory, Hermione counted off the days to Christmas excitedly before Blaise suggested the idea of a Christmas Ball.

"Zabini, you really are surprising me tonight, you've done most of the planning for the decorations and now another good idea," Hermione smiled at him and he shrugged, "we can go and see him tomorrow, or ask Professor McGonagall to send her a message because we have Transfiguration tomorrow," Blaise nodded and they both continued their walk to their dormitory in silence, and with a smile, Blaise knew that Hermione hadn't figured out the reason behind him wanting a ball.

88

That weekend, the Head Boy and Girl were beginning to regret suggesting a Christmas Ball so early. What with their homework, revision, work on the ball and doing their duties, they had almost no time at all to themselves. Hermione noticed over the past few days that Blaise was becoming grumpier and quieter all of the time and didn't work well - which wasn't like him at all. Not being able to work alongside him and not know the problem, Hermione decided to confront him one evening.

"It's polite to tell someone you're working this closely with what's the problem, or I'll just end up thinking you're an ignorant, arrogant and annoying Pureblood," Hermione said simply, not even looking at Blaise. He glanced over at her for a moment, but hardly took any notice, "Zabini, you've been like this for over a week and if you're not going to help me then we might not get all of these preparations finished for the Ball, which is on Christmas Eve in about two weeks' time! Now will you _please_ tell me what the matter is?" they both looked at each other for while, Hermione was determined not to look away, she was resolute on the idea that she would find out why Blaise was acting this way.

"Fine, but you'll wish you hadn't asked when I tell you," Hermione sat back on her armchair and waited for the explanation. "Draco's been leaving the school at night to go to these Death Eater meetings, and from what I've heard, they might be promoting him. He's going to be taking over his father," Blaise said, it was clear from his voice that he cared deeply about his friend and this wasn't a good career move for him. Hermione's mouth fell open, but she pulled herself together quickly. "If he does get promoted, he can kiss Hogwarts goodbye because the Dark Lord will want all of his time."

Blaise didn't know if telling Hermione that would help his plan, but it didn't matter much whether she knew of not - it might be better if she knew. Blaise watched her as her eyes turned to the floor and she remained silent for a while, not knowing what to say. He let her have the night to think about what he had said and he started to work, to finally do something to help her because soon, she would be helping him greatly.

88

"Draco, Draco…my dear, dear Draco," Voldemort's high-pitched, eerie voice cut through the silence of their hideout. Draco almost shivered under the Dark Lord's ice cold skin as the man stroked Draco's pale cheek. The scarlet eyes washed over the boy before he whipped around, facing the older followers, watching the attention paid to the new Death Eater jealously. "We have another spy in Hogwarts for the time being, and we should all be pleased about this. But soon, our precious Draco will be joining us in full because he will be taking over his father's place in my inner circle of followers."

Draco almost gasped, but he kept calm and collected, Snape had taught him everything he knew about Occlumency and so he kept the secret things secret. Moving around Draco with his long, thin hands squeezing his shoulders, Voldemort's icy breath swirled around the young Malfoy's face like cold steam. Somebody stepped forward. "But he's only seventeen! How could he be so important to us when he's hardly even grown up properly? For the rest of us, we were put through tests and tasks to prove ourselves to you. We proved our loyalty, and so we are loyal to you with all we have, but him? Has he proved it? My Lord, I would risk my entire being just for you, but how has he proved his loyalty to you?"

"Fair point there, Darson. I admire your bravery for putting your thoughts forward. I know the majority of you here are thinking the same thing, but do not fear, the young Malfoy will be given a chance to prove himself soon enough. But for now, give him an opportunity here," the Death Eaters fell silent and the ones who were the closest, the most loyal to Voldemort noticed that small sign of fondness sparking in the Lord's eyes when he looked at Draco's pretty, pale face. "Now, shall we go and talk about your duties?"

Severus Snape stood hooded in the cold, watching Voldemort and Draco disappear into a secret chamber that was Voldemort's living space. His teeth pressed together in rage, Snape knew exactly what chance Voldemort was waiting for. There was only one way. Voldemort wouldn't let Draco prove himself by doing anything else, there was one way, and it would be devastating.

88

For the first time in months, Draco allowed Blaise to direct him to the Heads' Dormitory. This was mainly because Draco was exhausted, cold and wet from flying in the pouring rain, but Blaise had also told him that he had an idea about getting revenge on Hermione Granger and Draco was desperate to hear it. Sitting him down in front of the warm fire, Blaise retrieved some of his own clothes and waited for Draco to change his clothes before sitting down on the comfortable armchair. Draco looked at him expectantly, but allowed a moment for his eyes to wander toward Hermione's bedroom door before shooting back to Blaise.

"It's almost three in the morning, she's fast asleep," Blaise said, having seen Draco's wandering eyes. Draco turned away and faced the fire, feeling the warmth from the curling flames licking his face. "Okay then, about my ideas. Society forbids you two from being together, and your own morals do the same. Wouldn't Hermione be stricken if anything were to happen?" Draco stared at his friend, and Blaise knew he was faking the look of disgust that occupied his pointed features. "Don't look at me like that, Draco. She wants revenge on you, and you want revenge on her, so this would be the perfect way!"

"Yeah, the perfect way for me to get _killed_! Look, Blaise, I want to humiliate her in public, but if I do something remotely romantic with her, someone will tell my father, word will get to _him_ and I'll be murdered!" Blaise knew what was meant by 'him', the one person who Draco feared more than his own father. "You knew that, I know you knew that, so there must be something else? What else do you have in mind?"

"Well, you'll be distraught by merely touching her so there's no point in you doing anything in front of people you're familiar with, but how about in front of Potter and Weasley? The only people who could ever make Granger's life a living Hell. Weasley's sister would be too understanding, so it would have to be Potter's sidekick." Draco sort of liked the idea, but then again, previous encounters with the pair's Muggle violence didn't sound too promising. "You could do it out in the grounds where no one will be, and I'll hide somewhere in case things get a little violent."

They looked at each other for a few minutes, Blaise was eager for Draco to accept the plan - why shouldn't he? No one would believe the Gryffindors, no one who mattered to Draco anyway, they would all think that they're trying to destroy the Slytherin's reputation. Turning back to the fire, Draco breathed in deeply and sighed before nodding. Holding back a shout of victory, Blaise smiled slightly, his plan might work after all. But there was a more pressing thing on his mind - how would Hermione be persuaded to go onto the grounds late at night alone with Draco, and how would Harry and Ron find out at a suitable time and walk in on the two…

"I've got it!" Blaise jumped up and looked at Draco, who was watching him with a puzzled expression. "Right, you go to bed, I have to go to the Owlery right now. I'm Head Boy so I have another half an hour before I have to be in." Running around frantically, Blaise grabbed a piece of parchment, a half empty ink bottle and a quill and scribbled down a quick note, signed it and shot out of the dormitory, leaving a more than confused Draco sitting in the armchair by the fire. Shaking his head and sighing, Draco stood up and headed to Blaise's room, stopping momentarily outside Hermione's but he shook his head again and carried on.

Unreasonably early for a Sunday morning, Blaise waited anxiously outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. When it opened, he watched as the beautiful young Weasley girl clambered out of the hole behind the portrait and looked at him wonderingly. Of course, she had every right to be confused, he hadn't really explained anything on the letter.

_Weasley,  
__You're best friends with Granger, and the only one I can trust with this. Meet me tomorrow morning at 8 AM. I'll be waiting for you by the Fat Lady,  
__Zabini_

"So, what is it I'm being trusted with?" Ginny asked, a suspicious gleam in her eye. Blaise admired it and knew that this would be the right thing to do, and so, he explained his own plan. "So you're pretending to be helping Malfoy who's alright with helping Hermione because it wouldn't be that bad for him, but you have your own ends in this plan which isn't anything to do with revenge, am I right?" Blaise nodded, happy that she caught on so quickly and didn't seem entirely against it. "Alright, but make sure you send me an owl straight away. For those two, they'll be outside in…five minutes, tops. And be prepared, you might want to take a broom with you or something because they can get extremely violent."

Blaise thanked Ginny for her help and hurried along the corridor, if anyone had seen him talking to Ginny then it would be his neck on the line instead of his friend's, and he wouldn't be getting anything out of the risk. Smiling to himself, his plan _would_ work, his plan would really, definitely work.


	7. Attraction

I Think We're Alone Now

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own anything you recognise from the Harry Potter books, movies, toys and whatever - they belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own anything you don****'****t recognise, so don****'****t steal them please.**

* * *

Chapter Seven - Attraction

Ginny had forced Hermione to invite her around that afternoon, and had been sorting through her friend's wardrobe when there was a knock on the door. Ginny had to hide the smile that meant she knew what was about to happen whilst Hermione went to the door, wondering what was happening. As Ginny turned around, she saw the tall, blonde-headed Draco Malfoy in the doorway and noticed that he had placed his foot inside in case Hermione decided to slam the door.

"Granger…I was wondering if you wanted to have a walk with me tonight, in the grounds. No Potter, no Weasel - I mean, Weasley, no one. I know you're favourable of this 'school unity' thing, and I thought, who would be better examples of it than us? Okay, maybe Potter and me but that's never going to happen, thank God. So…what do you say?" Hermione glanced behind her at Ginny, who was nodding. Looking back at Draco, she approved of the walk and closed the door, turning to Ginny and shaking her head, surprised at herself for agreeing to his proposition.

"So then, let's find you some clothes!" Ginny grinned at Hermione who lay down on her bed, facing Ginny and watching as she rummaged through the wardrobe determinedly. "Hermione, I know it's winter and it's smart to have some nice, warm clothes, but do you have _any_ summer clothes at all?" Ginny asked as she put aside the few skirts and summer fashion that Ginny had made Hermione buy before. Other than that, the rest of the clothes were jeans and jumpers, sweatshirts, tracksuit bottoms and cardigans. Sighing, she decided to make the best of what she had. "I never thought I'd use this emergency box, I'm glad you listened to me and bought it here."

Hermione laughed as Ginny pulled down a large cardboard box from the top of the wardrobe and opened it, pulling out the clothes Hermione hadn't taken to very much. "Oh Ginny, why are you insisting that I dress up for a simple walk?" receiving a hard stare from her friend, Hermione rolled her eyes, "yeah, yeah, I'm not dressing up I'm just looking nice, right? And if you weren't my friend, I would probably never look stylish in my whole life. Alright, thank you Ginny, for being my personal stylist."

"Hermione! I told you those skinny-fit jeans and those leather boots would look amazing on you! Alright, now I'm straightening your hair, and no complaints," Ginny said decisively. Hermione thought it best not to argue so did as her friend told her to do, and besides, there wasn't anything wrong with wearing nice clothes, having nice hair and applying a bit of make-up once in a while. She almost loved Ginny's makeover sessions, and was fond of how she looked afterwards. Hermione had never thought herself as pretty, but after Ginny was finished, she couldn't deny that she looked good.

At five PM, there was another knock on Hermione's door and Ginny ushered her friend toward it. The two girls guessed that Blaise had helped Draco get ready also, there was something of the red-head in Draco's style. His hair wasn't slicked back, instead it fell lightly about his head and framed his face. He still owned the dark, sombre looking clothes but they were stylish and sophisticated, and overly charming. Ginny said good night to Hermione and hurried out of the dormitory, Blaise wasn't there, no doubt he had taken up his position outside and Ginny had to find Harry and Ron and wait for Blaise's owl. Whilst Hermione and Draco were having a nice, relaxing time, their friends were hard at work.

They left the empty corridors and exited through the main entrance, following the path along the grounds toward the lake. Creatures that looked like fireflies buzzed energetically through the air like miniature bulbs lighting the way. Groups of them were lounging by the lake and sitting on the lily pads that floated along the water, giving everything a beautiful glow. Draco wondered where Blaise was, he knew what time Potter and Weasley were meant to be coming out, and checking his watch, he had enough time to relax a little.

"The lake looks gorgeous tonight," Hermione walked ahead, standing at the edge of the lake and smiling at one of the creatures who floated by on a lily pad. Draco watched her interestedly and stood beside her at the edge of the lake. "I love winter, the snow is stunning, don't you think?"

"Yeah…quite," Draco said, watching her slender body walk along the edge of the lake, one of her hands brushed her hair behind her ear, she crouched down and ran one finger along the surface of the cold water and watched the ripples make swirling patterns in the lake. Following her, he pulled out one of the unoccupied lily pads and dried it with his wand before placing it on the ground and Transfiguring it into a blanket on top of the snow. "Here, if you want to sit down," he motioned to the blanket and Hermione thanked him. "I'm sorry for pushing you in there, it must have been freezing. I guess I was a bit angry after Potions, that's all. I don't usually get a zero."

"I would have been angry too, when there are so many people expecting great things of you alone, it doesn't feel so much of an achievement when your enemy is just as good," Hermione said quietly, she remembered how she had been equally as angry after Potions. "My parents don't know anything of the Wizarding World, really, but they still expect me to get amazing grades and always do well, my friends and teachers are all the same. It must be like that for you, right? I mean, Snape's not just a teacher, it must be like having another father. I've seen the way he looks at you sometimes, he cares a lot, doesn't he?"

"I guess. We're pretty much in the same boat, except I don't think you'd get attacked if you did something wrong. Right now, if people knew I was here because I wanted to be, I might never see daylight again," he chuckled slightly, wondering if his father knew about his only son taking over his place in Voldemort's circle. Then he wondered if he really wanted to. Draco checked his watch again, he didn't have that long, he'd have to make a move soon.

"Blaise cares deeply about you, too. Sometimes, he gets in a really foul temper and doesn't work at all, I asked him what was the matter once, that's when I found out he cared so much about you. I don't think I've ever seen anything upset Blaise as much as your welfare does. I wish you could have chosen another time though, we were so busy with the plans for the Christmas Ball and I was the only one doing everything. He cheered up though," Hermione laughed, looking across at Draco who appeared a little shocked at what she had said. "All of the Slytherins must think a lot of you too, it must be nice to be so popular."

Draco wondered what she meant, wasn't she best friends with Harry Potter? Didn't that make her popular too? But no, she was a know-it-all, she was intelligent and law-abiding, the only time she broke the rules was when she was doing something good and fighting evil, yet people still talked behind her back. "Sometimes. But when you're popular, sometimes it's the people you want to impress that end up thinking you're a jerk." They sat in silence for a couple of minutes and Draco looked at the time again, he really had to hurry up. He moved a little closer to Hermione, who was too focused on the lake to notice. "Hey, I've just realised. You called Blaise by his name, and earlier, he called you Hermione. Is there something going on that I should know about?"

Hermione laughed outright, "no, but we both agreed that we're the Head Boy and Girl and should be on more familiar terms, so we call each other by our first names. He's a nice guy, isn't he? Blaise." Hermione watched the creatures fly around and dip their bright tails in the lake, wiggling it about and laughing as the ripples dashed away from them.

"Herm-Granger," Draco quickly corrected himself, what had gotten into him all of a sudden? "You're going to be in a fix soon, you know. Both Potter and Weasley are going to be after you for this ball," he laughed, but then shuddered when he thought about Pansy - she'd be after him. And so would the majority of the Slytherin girls. "So, who're you going to choose?" Hermione smiled slightly and turned to face him. Her large, hazel eyes sparkled in the moonlight and he wondered whether it was natural to have eyes so beautiful.

"I don't know. I don't think I'll choose either of them. There's…well…never mind. Are you going to ask Pansy? I bet she'll ask you if you don't make a move," Hermione quickly changed the subject, even in the limited light that they had, he saw her cheeks turn pink.

"Pansy? Eurgh. The only reason I let her stay around me is because she screams like a banshee when I shout at her. Don't you think I could do better? Anyway, you never finished your sentence. There's what? Someone's already asked you?" Draco thought for a moment and burst out laughing. "Not many people know about it yet, so don't tell me it's Blaise!" Hermione laughed too and shook her head.

"No, no one's asked me. Well…I kind of…there's sort of _someone_ I'd like to go with. It would never happen, though. I just want to know what it feels like, to…I know it sounds stupid, but…to break out of society's rules and expectations of you. I want to do what I want to do, not reject my feelings because they're considered wrong by the world." Draco smiled at her and wondered if she knew that she explained how he felt about it. And then Blaise's words rang in his mind.

_Society forbids you two from being together, and your own morals do the same. Wouldn't Hermione be stricken if anything were to happen?_

Draco edged his hand across the blanket until it touched Hermione's. She jumped and looked toward him, as her eyes locked with his he felt a strange shock through his body. It felt as if he was shivering but he wasn't, the feeling was like electric shooting through him whenever Hermione looked at him or touched him. Gulping, he scanned her bright eyes, "I know how you feel about the society thing. I feel exactly the same way, surprisingly.

"I don't want to go with Pansy. I don't even want to go with a Slytherin. I want to know what it feels like…to go with _you_, Hermione," he finished with another little shock fall through his body. He felt Hermione's hand twitch under his, and he regretted asking her, what if his father found out?! It would be alright if he was Head Boy because that could be his reason for going with her, but he wasn't and now he had just asked her to go with him! Draco had to keep his mouth shut, he couldn't take it back now, he wanted to go with her - truly, but he was afraid. Hermione could see the emotions in his eyes and smiled, he could be so innocent and confused sometimes.

"I think…" Draco held his breath, and he was sure his heart almost faltered, "I've always wanted to be your date, Draco," blinking a couple of times, Draco wasn't sure what he had just heard. But Hermione's smile reminded him, full of relief, he embraced her tightly and they fell backwards. Brushing her hair out of her face, he stared deeply into her eyes and knew that, even if it didn't last, it would be an experience for them both.

Meanwhile, in the forest, Blaise had just dropped his wand on the dark floor. His eyes were wide and his mouth open, looking toward the castle, two dark figures shot across the grounds toward the lake.

"Shit."


	8. Secrets

I Think We're Alone Now

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own anything you recognise from the Harry Potter books, movies, toys and whatever - they belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own anything you don****'****t recognise, so don****'****t steal them please.**

* * *

Chapter Eight - Secrets

Blaise looked from the approaching figures to the two lying near the lake, too absorbed in each other to notice the oncoming threat. Picking up his wand, he tightened his grip on it and breathed deeply before trying another spell that he had come up with himself. Speaking the words clearly in his mind, he pointed the tip of his wand at his temple and stared at Draco intensely. Holding his breath, he fired the spell into his mind and his thoughts rang out in his best friend's mind. Draco sat up and turned toward the castle, they were still far off but he knew he had run out of time.

"Hermione…thank you," Draco looked up and saw Blaise waiting for him, motioning for him to hurry up. Hermione was about to ask what was happening when she saw Harry and Ron running to her, they were still to far away to see who Draco was, but his hair would give it away if he didn't hurry up and leave. Draco stroked her hair gently and pressed his lips against hers, hugging her again, Draco squeezed her hand for a moment before darting into the forest and making his way to the castle with Blaise.

"Where is the bastard?!" Ron roared, looking around the grounds with angry eyes. Draco stopped and turned to see what was happening, Hermione's voice was calm and quiet so he couldn't hear it, but the other two had voices the sound of foghorns. Blaise tugged at Draco's arm, but half of him was also interested in what Ron and Harry were doing. "And what's _this_?!" Harry kicked aside the blanket and they both glared at Hermione who had begun to walk toward the castle.

"Somehow, I don't think you were forced out here, Hermione," Harry asked suspiciously, his wand was in his hand and his eyes surveyed the grounds, looking for a blonde head. "I know you're Head Girl and you can speak to who you want, but this doesn't look like school-talk, it looks like a…God forbid, it looks like a date," Hermione almost smiled but she was smarter than that and didn't reply at all. The two boys caught up with her and Harry took hold of her shoulder. Blaise felt Draco's body tense and he quickly grabbed hold of his arm.

"Draco, from experience, you know that Hermione can blast those two into the deepest, darkest caverns in the lake if she wanted to, so we should be doing her a favour and going to the castle," Blaise said quickly, Draco closed his eyes for a second and nodded. The exciting, electric feeling that coursed through his body when he was with Hermione was replaced with a cold, stabbing feeling that wasn't so nice. Blaise was right. He got revenge on her, she was getting trouble from Potter and Weasley, and the revenge she gave him wasn't a bad feeling inside, it was amazing and comforting and exciting, but if he ever had to leave it behind, he didn't know whether he could.

88

Hermione didn't return to her dormitory that night, Blaise had to force Draco to go to the Slytherin Dormitory and that he would make sure Hermione was alright. Later on in the night, there was a tapping on Blaise's bedroom window and he hurried to it, wondering whether it was an owl. He was right. A young, light brown owl landed on his desk and held out its leg. Blaise unrolled the parchment hurriedly and glanced at the name at the bottom; it was from Ginny.

_Zabini,  
__Hermione's alright. Harry and Ron brought her back to the Gryffindor Dormitory. She's with me now; I'll make sure she gets back alright tomorrow morning for her school things. They were both in a horrible mood when they got back, though Hermione's not in a bad state, she's just happy that Malfoy's okay. I heard things went generally okay, which is good, and they both have a date for the ball - how great is that? But what's everyone going to say? I mean, it's not like it's compulsory for the Heads to ask someone from another House to the ball. What're you going to do? Write back and tell us what Malfoy's doing.  
__Ginny_

Blaise laughed and shook his head, how did he know what he was going to do? But Ginny was right, everyone will make Draco and Hermione's life a living Hell if they went to the ball together and no one else from Gryffindor had a date from Slytherin. It would be too strange for everyone to comprehend, mostly. Sitting down at his desk, he watched the owl glare at him impatiently. Smiling, he read through the letter again, found a new piece of parchment and began to write a reply.

_Weasley,  
__I thought they'd do something along those lines, and I bet they try and put Draco into the Hospital Wing as soon as they get the chance so I'll be on my guard. They won't listen to Hermione, I doubt, they'll just think Draco brainwashed her or something idiotic like that. I made Draco go back to the Slytherin Dormitory, I told him that I'd make sure Hermione's okay, but you've done that for me. Thanks for taking a load off my shoulders. I know what you mean about the ball, I'll talk to Dumbledore privately and see what he thinks - if that's the best tactic. I don't know. But I don't think any of the Slytherins take my fancy, really, anyway, they'll all be drooling over Draco. _

_But I'm sure there's some way we can help them out. Would you mind entertaining a Slytherin for a night?  
__Blaise_

Tying the parchment around the owl's leg, he carried it to the window and watched it fly around the castle to the Gryffindor Dormitory. Shutting the window, Blaise turned away and sighed, everyone knew Ginny had a crush on Harry - she had done for years, so why was he trying? Maybe it was because he wanted to help Draco and Hermione, if he took a Gryffindor to the ball, then it might look like an inter-house hook-up. No one would really be that suspicious, everyone knows Dumbledore loves the idea of House unity and for him to propose that the Head Boy and Girl start it, it wouldn't be that far-fetched. Changing into his pyjamas, Blaise lay on his bed and wondered whether going to Dumbledore would help. It might not help his friend's relationship problems, but it could help save his life.

88

Blaise was already dressed and ready by the time Hermione returned to the dormitory the next morning, but he waited for her and walked with her to the Great Hall. He told her about his ideas of talking to Dumbledore, and he saw the worry etch across her face, she knew herself that being with Draco was extremely risky for him - and her too, if Voldemort found out then he might decide to kill Hermione. He told her not to worry, and that he would see Dumbledore on his own. They both parted at the doors to the Great Hall and headed to their separate House tables. Hermione smiled as she spotted Ginny, she was sitting on the opposite end of the table to Harry and Ron.

"So…are we making this a Slytherin - Gryffindor unity thing or what?" Hermione asked with a grin, Ginny's face turned a light shade of red and she looked down at her breakfast, trying to hide her own smile. "Really, I'm happy for you. Blaise is a nice guy, _really_ considerate and helpful. He isn't as bad as everyone makes him out to be." Hermione glanced up the table and saw Ron and Harry quickly turn their heads and begin talking animatedly, sighing and rolling her eyes, Hermione turned back to her friend. "I'd rather it be Blaise than Harry, to be honest."

From the way that Snape looked at him all lesson, Draco knew that he would have to stay behind for a talk. It was break afterwards, so there wouldn't be a problem, except that he wanted to push Hermione into a secluded space and kiss her for the first time that day. He felt the cold glare of Harry's eyes on him for the majority of the lesson, but it didn't bother him. He kept thinking of the moment when he could have Hermione's hands stroke his skin and her lips brush against his, sending that electric feeling shocking his body in that exhilarating way.

When the bell went, everyone jumped out of their seats and packed everything away quickly except for Draco. He was staying behind anyway, so why hurry? As the crowd jostled around him, Draco stood still, his hands at his sides. Suddenly, something warm brushed against his hand and squeezed it for less than a second, looking up, he saw Hermione with a small smile on her face.

"Is there something I ought to know?" Snape asked in his familiar expressionless voice. Draco shrugged and put his bag on. "Something I should know which would allow me to protect you? Because I think there is. You forget that I have taught you everything you know about Occlumency, and because of that, I know your weak points and with concentration I can break through your barriers. I'd rather you tell me willingly, Draco. I do care."

Draco remembered what Hermione had told him, that sometimes she saw the care in Snape's face, that he really did think a great deal of Draco. Would Snape understand if he told him about Hermione? He needed someone other than Blaise to talk to, another opinion, another voice in his mind - but one that could help him. Snape pulled out a chair and motioned to it, Draco sat down and Snape sat on the desk in front of him.

"Miss Granger, correct?"

"You knew?"

"I make it my job to know things about you that are important, Draco. Your secrets are my secrets, and I keep them that way. This may be your biggest secret yet, and I will die before anyone will find it from me. I quizzed Potter and Weasley about why they were out so late last night, and I found what they told me quite interesting although I only had their word to prove that you were out there too." Snape sighed and his tired eyes observed Draco. He wasn't looking at Snape, he was looking at the door.

It was obvious how much he longed for Hermione, and all Snape could do was try to protect him with everything he had. Snape continued: "You're going to have to talk to Professor Dumbledore, he is the only one who can shield you from the Dark Lord. You understand that?"

"I don't want to talk to that old fool. I'll be fine on my own." Draco looked up at Snape but knew from the first moment that Dumbledore would have to know. Standing up, Draco made for the door but stopped as he heard Snape slip down from the desk. Draco turned around to speak, but before he could, Snape embraced him. Since he was a child, Draco had always known the Potions Master at Hogwarts. Snape was as close to him as his own father was, he might've been more.

But throughout all of the years, even when he was upset or crying or hurt, he had never hugged Severus Snape, or his own father. His mother had grasped him and cradled him but Draco didn't know what it was like to be in his father's arms, to feel like he was protected from harm, to feel like someone was there for you, to stand tall and mighty. And at that moment, he didn't remember Lucius, he didn't think about how it might feel for his blood-father to hug him, he only felt safe now that the one person closest to being his father in his mind hugged him tight.


	9. Sought After

I Think We're Alone Now

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own anything you recognise from the Harry Potter books, movies, toys and whatever - they belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own anything you don****'****t recognise, so don****'****t steal them please.**

* * *

Chapter Nine - Sought After

Dumbledore sat quietly in his office as Blaise told him everything he knew, from the incident in Potions where Draco and Hermione desperately sought for revenge, to Draco's promotion and Voldemort's growing fondness of him, right to the day before when he and Hermione had fallen in love. After Blaise had finished, he saw that familiar twinkle in his headmaster's eyes and he knew that he had done the right thing. Dumbledore stood up and walked over to his phoenix, Faux, stroking him softly on the head.

"Don't worry, Mr. Zabini, your friends are safe here. I expect that Professor Snape has already picked up on this and has talked to Mr. Malfoy, everything will be fine. Now, about the ball, I hear that you and Mr. Malfoy have found dates from none other than the Gryffindor house?" Dumbledore asked cheerily, looking at Blaise over his half moon spectacles. Laughing slightly, Blaise nodded. "I thank you greatly, I know it may not be the easiest thing, but soon people will see how brilliant unity is and everyone will follow your's and your friends' footsteps. I hope it is a good night."

Blaise hoped that too as he headed down the corridor, he didn't even know Ginny that well, but that wasn't reason enough to stop him. Then someone whispered his name. Stopping, Blaise walked over to the side of the corridor and saw a familiar red head peering out of a secret corridor. She looked around cautiously before looking up at him and smiling.

"I've just seen Draco, he's heading over to see Hermione now, I thought I should come and tell you so you don't walk in on anything," she said quietly. Blaise raised his eyebrows and nodded, thanking Draco for choosing this time to go to the Heads' dormitory. "I'm really excited for the ball, you know. Everyone says I like Harry, and I thought you wouldn't ask me because of that - and because we're in different houses and we don't really know each other either…" Ginny stopped, only just noticing that Blaise had been watching her with an amused smile on his face.

"I was worried myself, I thought you'd say no because you liked Potter. But we were both wrong," Blaise whispered, lifting his hand to stroke her cheek. He heard a sigh escape her lips as she gazed up at him with her round, brown eyes. His other hand found hers and held it tightly as he pushed her back into the secret corridor. _I think I'll give Draco and Hermione some time alone_ Blaise thought to himself as he felt Ginny's lips against his skin, curving into a smile. _Make that a long time_.

Draco made his way to the Heads' dormitory, he already knew how to get in there, Blaise had entrusted that to him. Standing in the silent common room, Draco hurried over to the large mirror on one of the walls and checked his hair before smirking and turning to go to Hermione's bedroom door. He couldn't hear anything from inside the room, but she was probably studying or something. Holding the door handle tightly, Draco fought the urge to barge inside and grab her waist firmly, pressing her against the bed…no. Breathing, he regained himself and opened the door slowly.

The window was open, allowing a chilly breeze to blow the curtains as if someone was behind them, looking around the room, Hermione wasn't anywhere - but then he saw her, asleep. The duvet was hardly on her, she had pushed it to her waist in her sleep and one of her arms was on top of the duvet whilst the other lay on the pillow beside her head. Draco moved quietly to stand beside her, watching her peaceful face. He placed his hand gently on her stomach and felt her steady breathing before sliding his hand up to her hair, stroking it softly until she awoke.

"Draco?" she murmured sleepily, her eyes were only half open but she could see his handsome smile above her. He lay on the bed beside her and pulled her toward him. Her head lay on his chest and he twirled her long hair around his fingers. He heard Hermione let out a long, calm sigh before returning to sleep. Draco smiled and stroked her back with his free hand before laying his head back on the pillow and falling to sleep himself.

88

Pansy Parkinson screamed for the fifth time that night as she was informed that Draco hadn't returned _again_. She slumped down on one of the sofas in the Slytherin common room, breathing heavily and unaware of the few boys who were watching her interestedly. Stroking her long black hair away from her face, Pansy's head turned quickly toward the person who was coming through the portrait hole. But it wasn't Draco. Instead it was a frantic-looking fifth year who was known to have a huge crush on Blaise Zabini.

"Pansy, Pansy Parkinson!!" she shrieked breathlessly, Pansy jumped up and wondered if the girl had any interesting news. They both retreated to Pansy's dormitory and she sat the girl on her bed. "I-I was walking down the corridor late, returning from a detention, I stopped by the toilets before coming back. When I came out, I saw Blaise and I was going to shout him but then he stopped - someone was hiding in a secret passageway. I hid behind a statue because I could have gotten in trouble, and I was curious…you know, if Blaise was seeing someone…" the girl stopped to let out a mixture of a sigh and a sob.

"Yes, yes, carry on!" Pansy said impatiently.

"I tried to see who it was, but I didn't. But whoever it was, it was a girl and he went in there with her - I know for sure that Draco wasn't with him, but I heard him tell you that he was going to stay at Blaise's dormitory tonight before he rushed out!" the girl finished, looking up at Pansy with a distraught expression on her face. It took a while for the information to sink in, but she didn't want to scare the poor girl so she stroked her shoulder and ushered her out of the dormitory. When the door was safely closed, Pansy grabbed a vase that was on a table beside her and threw it across the room, smashing it against a wall.

"I want Draco for my own! He's mine! Mine! That Goddamn whore, whoever she is, I swear she's going to pay!" Pansy promised, screaming words of anger and jealously, she decided to throw more things around the room. Consequently, none of the seventh year girls went up there until the sounds had died down.

88

Narcissa Malfoy sat nervously in a chair in Voldemort's living room. He paced around the room, playing with the neck of a wineglass he had emptied a few minutes previously. Narcissa gulped, wondering what the Dark Lord wanted with her. He had dismissed her from most Death Eater work so she could stay at home and look after the weakening Lucius, but he had called for her so suddenly, what could be the matter? Voldemort placed the glass gently on the finely decorated coffee table and his scarlet eyes gazed at Narcissa.

"I know how you care deeply for your son, Narcissa. I promise that by promoting him, he will not befall any harm. He will be my closest follower," Voldemort said calmly, sitting down on a chair across from the shivering woman.

"You are fond of him, my lord. I know that. I feel honoured that it is my son, my only son, and that you promise to keep him safe - and I believe that you will," Narcissa replied, not really knowing what to say. She really did feel honoured that the Dark Lord would be fond of her son, her own, but she hardly wanted harm to come to him as it did the majority of Death Eaters. Conflicting with that was the thought that the Dark Lord wanted Draco close to him, and so no harm would befall the young Malfoy because he was so important.

"I am fond of him, yes. I am glad you feel this way, Narcissa. I will do anything to have him as my own. No, he is mine, but he doesn't realise how much he is yet." Voldemort got to his feet again, "I will have Draco Malfoy as my own, and I will kill whoever gets in my way."

88

The Potions room was darker than usual that evening, but Draco's good mood was enough to brighten the place up. Snape watched him for a few moments, playing with a colourful bead bracelet that was around his wrist. It was easy to tell that it was Hermione's, because Draco would never have bought such a colourful thing, and the smile that played on his lips told enough. Sitting down on his desk, Draco finally looked up at his teacher with his deep grey eyes. Earlier on that day, an angry Pansy Parkinson had stormed into Snape's room and told her about Draco always leaving the Slytherin Dormitory to go to the Heads' Dormitory instead. Sighing, Snape shook his head slightly.

"You are too popular for your own good, Draco," he said simply, with a weary smile. Draco wondered what he meant, but then he remembered Pansy's argumentative mood that day. "I don't only mean miss Parkinson. You are aware that the majority of Slytherin, and a fair number of the girls in other Houses, think of you quite a bit? You have earned the 'bad boy' reputation over the years, haven't you?" Snape smirked, and Draco almost laughed.

"Yeah…I might be popular with them, I don't care though. I have what I want, and that's all that matters to me," Draco said honestly, Severus sighed again. "You mean more than the average Hogwarts student, don't you?"

"The Dark Lord called for your mother the other evening, I was told stories from both he and your mother and so I tell you what I know. Your popularity exceeds the walls of this school," Draco looked up at his Head of House seriously. "He wants to make you his, and he has promised to kill anyone in his way. If he finds out about miss Granger, then she is dead. The Dark Lord is a determined and passionate man, he will stop at nothing until you are with him, a Death Eater and a slave to his emotions.

"You are like a diamond, Draco. One that is covered in blood from those who have fought over it. Your parents, miss Parkinson, the girls of the school, myself, Professor Dumbledore, miss Granger and the Dark Lord. We will all fight, some for the same cause and some for their own, but we will fight and the winner will take you or free you." Snape said sombrely, "I have never felt what this must feel like for you, and as you have miss Granger I never got the one thing that mattered to me. Instead I forced myself into other people's lives in the hope that I could be wanted.

"Draco, it is a dangerous thing to be sought after as you are, and it is a terrible thing to feel when someone you love will end up dying just to see you smile again."


	10. Romance With The Intelligent

I Think We're Alone Now

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own anything you recognise from the Harry Potter books, movies, toys and whatever - they belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own anything you don****'****t recognise, so don****'****t steal them please.**

Ginz.x, Serenity Wayne and Wasu - I would like to thank you for reviewing my story and let you know that I appreciate is so much! I hope the rest of the story doesn't disappoint you!

* * *

Chapter Ten - Romance with the Intelligent

A couple of nights later, Draco was told clearly by his Head of House that he was to return to his own Dormitory more than one night a week. Grumbling under his breath, the young Malfoy made his way to the library to find a good few books to take up his time. He certainly wasn't going to see Pansy, if he could help it. As far as he could see, the library was empty, but Madame Pince watched him with her stony, eagle eyes which warned him not to be too long.

Running his finger along a row of books, he scanned the titles uninterestedly. He didn't want any educational books, so the library probably wasn't the best of his choices. As he was about to turn around and leave, Draco saw something behind the bookcase - or more like some one. Peering over the line of books, he saw a Slytherin boy sitting at a table, poring over a book of some sort. Looking closer, Draco realised that he had come across the one person who had never wanted to be a part of Draco's gang.

Draco quietly left from behind the bookcase and lay his hands delicately on the back of one of the chairs at the Slytherin boy's table. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked with a smirk. The boy looked up with him, nodded, and then returned to his book. Draco watched him for a few seconds blankly before sitting down. "So, you're as much of a loner as I thought you were, Nott."

"Do you have some business here, Malfoy? I heard Parkinson's looking for you, in a mood again, I suppose," Theodore Nott said simply, not looking up from his book. Draco grimaced and shook his head. Nott seemed to have seen him. "Oh, then you've got another girl to occupy your time? A Ravenclaw? I always thought you liked a bit of intelligence in a girl. You had looks with Parkinson, so it couldn't be that."

"Yeah, she has intelligence. But she's beautiful too. The most intelligent, beautiful girl in the whole school, I might add," Draco replied with a long sigh, Theodore finally removed his eyes from the book to stare at him wonderingly. The two had never been on best friend terms as Draco was with Blaise, but they couldn't treat each other less than equals - and they never considered each other less than that, anyway. Both families were as pure as a family could be nowadays, so there had always been room for Theodore in Draco's life. "You're clever Nott, probably one of the smartest in our House, I'm sure you know who I'm on about."

"You trust me?" he asked with a hint of surprise.

"Why shouldn't I? I've changed a bit over these past few days, and even though you're a bit of a loner and your father…" Draco's voice carried on but he didn't finish the sentence as Madame Pince was looming close by, "well anyway, you have connections that would normally scare me, but you're a decent guy. I can trust you with a secret or two, can't I?" Draco smiled at him, Theodore just looked back blankly. He sighed.

"We are both the opposites of our fathers, aren't we? I would have never expected you to trust me with anything more than an honest opinion - you hand those out a lot," Theodore smirked and closed his book, "I've never fitted in much with the Slytherins, and so I am glad of what you are doing. I find myself more of a Ravenclaw…yes, the female population in Ravenclaw is quite the different one…good evening, Draco." Theodore smirked again before leaving the library silently. Draco watched after his tall, thin frame before glancing at the book he had left behind.

_Romance with the Intelligent by Zerina Dark,_ Draco chuckled under his breath as he picked the book up and checked it out when he decided to leave the library. Theodore Nott was such a strange character. He definitely wasn't made out to be much of a Slytherin. Suddenly Draco realised how much Dumbledore was right, in a group, Theodore would probably never admit to wanting to be a Ravenclaw - or be with one - but on his own, he longed to be in a different House, with different people. He returned quickly to the Slytherin Dormitory, wondering how many other people wanted the school to be united so that they were free to be with who they pleased.

One person definitely wasn't pleased.

"Draco! Draco, you come here _this_ instant!" Pansy screamed at the top of her lungs, Draco walked past her. The rest of the students in the common room watched with amusement as Pansy began to throw a tantrum, following her 'boyfriend'. "Draco, why don't you tell everyone where you've been sleeping these past few nights? You _whore_!"

Draco stopped and turned around, a fairly entertained look playing about his features. The rest of the common room were fighting the urge to burst out in laughter.

"Did you just call me a whore?" he asked with a long smile. Pansy's expression changed dramatically, she suddenly didn't know what she'd done. All she was aware of was that the rest of the room was laughing quietly. "Pansy, I really don't have time for you tonight - or any night for that matter. Yeah, it's true I've found someone else, and she means a damn lot more to me than you do. For one thing, she never forced herself on me." Draco waited a few moments, tossing his final words around in his mind. "Love is something that comes naturally, so I guess you lost that one."

Theodore Nott watched from a dark corner as Pansy burst into fits of rage and stubbornness. But he knew that Draco would never want her back, he didn't want her in the first place. And then there was the other thing that he noticed. Draco had tried to hide the title in the common room, but Theodore saw that he was blatantly holding _Romance with the Intelligent_ in one hand.

88

It was apparent that the Christmas Ball was approaching very quickly from the constant buzz which was one half of the school determined to ask the other half out. Similar to the Yule Ball, almost every boy turned a deep shade of red when faced by a girl, and the girls giggled excitedly in their 'packs'. Ron and Harry were shifting between the huge crowds of girls at break one day when the inevitable question rose up.

"You're going to ask her, aren't you?" Ron asked quietly, suddenly hoping that Harry hadn't heard him. But he had. Looking at his friend with a confused expression, Ron knew he had dropped himself in it. "I mean Ginny. I know you like her, so I was wondering…you're going to ask her to the ball aren't you?" Harry shrugged and looked away.

"I bet you'll ask Hermione straight away this time, huh?" Harry asked, grinning at his friend. Ron imitated Harry and shrugged, remembering his fatal mistake at the Yule Ball. They continued walking, aware that the majority of girls were watching them with bright eyes. Sitting down on one of the few empty benches, Harry turned to Ron and looked at him sternly. "You should ask her. You should make sure she goes with you, or a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, I don't care. Just as long as _he_ doesn't get to her first. I don't know what he's done to her, but something's happened and I don't think it's good for Hermione."

Ron nodded, agreeing strongly, "I will! I'll ask if she'll talk with me privately after dinner and then…yeah, I'll ask her then." Harry could see the bright red showing up in his cheeks and he patted his friend on the shoulder, laughing cheerily. Everything was okay. Hermione would be saved from Malfoy's clutches, and Harry would finally tell Ginny how he feels. Everything was going fine.

"You…what?" the two best friends shared their dumbfounded expressions to each other before facing the girls. Hermione and Ginny were smiling placidly at them. "Again?"

"Ron, I told you to always ask me before anyone else, it's merely a few days before the ball, how can you expect me to just _wait_ for you?" she asked harshly. Smiling happily at Ginny, she continued: "Anyway, Dumbledore told me and Blaise that we have to take someone from another House to the ball. You know how fond he is of House Unity and all that. I'm a big fan of it myself, and so is Ginny."

"You can't tell me _you_ have a date, too?" Ron asked weakly, speaking something that was along the same lines of what Harry was just about to ask. Though he was glad he didn't, Ginny looked positively furious at her brother.

"Yes Ronald, I _do_ have a date! Not that it's any of your business, either. What, did you think I couldn't get a date? I can see from your expressions that both of you thought that!" Ginny rounded on the two, who shared nervous glances at each other - angering Ginny when her wand was close by was not a good tactic. Hermione stood up and pulled Ginny up also. Nodding to her, Hermione motioned that they should go. "Me and Hermione are going now, she's invited me to overlook the final plans for the ball."

"Can you both just tell us who they are?" Harry asked sheepishly. The smiles returned to the girls' faces and they shook their heads. They were leaving the identities of their dates till the actual ball. It would be a lot more hilarious to see the looks on their faces then rather than now, they decided. "Okay, okay, what about the House they're in?" Shrugging, Ginny and Hermione smiled at each other before replying with:

"Slytherin, naturally."

* * *

A/N: Just a quick note here, I want to point out that, even though in my previous story "We'll Be Fine" Harry and Ron were portrayed as quite the villain, here, I wanted more of their real personality to come through, because they are nice guys, respectively, but if your best female friend started dating the one guy who you hate and despise more than almost _anyone_ in the world, you'd be pissed too.

So there it is, Harry and Ron aren't the bad guys - we have Voldemort for that, so let's continue our story with our minds as loving toward the pair as they've always been.


	11. Draco's Thoughts

I Think We're Alone Now

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own anything you recognise from the Harry Potter books, movies, toys and whatever - they belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own anything you don****'****t recognise, so don****'****t steal them please.**

Chapter Eleven - Draco's Thoughts

After their heated and desperate conversation with Hermione and Ginny, Ron and Harry had drew up a list of people they knew in Slytherin. At the top of the list were the two names they wished wouldn't have anything to do with the girls: Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini - however, the likelihood of them being the Gryffindor girls' dates was high. They were planning to find out their own way who was dating Hermione and Ginny before it was too late. Who knew what a Slytherin might have on their mind when taking out a Gryffindor? It just wasn't _natural_.

So, later on that night, they prowled silently near the Heads' Dormitory to see if anyone was going to come out who shouldn't be in there. Watching the portrait cautiously - Blaise could walk out at any moment and they had to take extreme caution not to grab him by mistake, thinking that he was an ordinary Slytherin. They must have waited in the darkness of the corridors for at least an hour, but they were determined to find out who was dating their friend and wouldn't stop until they got an answer.

Just as Ron was beginning to doze, the portrait opened. Harry nudged him painfully in the ribs, almost making Ron give away their position. The figure moved silently down the corridor, they had almost reached the Gryffindors' hiding place. Creeping back, the two had planned what they would do hours before, they couldn't just look to see who the Slytherin was because they could always just be visiting Blaise. This mission called for interrogation. The two gripped their wands tightly in their hands as the figure approached a candle, sending out rays of light like a miniature sun. Suddenly, their throats turned dry and their eyes were wide. The light was reflecting off something familiar and bright, a well known blonde that was at the top of their list.

Wasting no time, the boys leapt out quietly. All that was heard were muffled groans and gasps of pain as someone got hit, or a foot was stamped on. Footsteps echoed in the corridor, but no one but the three were around to hear them. Two on one wasn't fair, so the victim was shoved almost quickly into the darkness behind a tall, long statue. Harry and Ron looked at the Slytherin disgustedly, not knowing how Hermione would have the nerve to date someone like this. Their fierce eyes blazed at him, but Draco Malfoy's cool grey eyes simply stared back.

"Why were you there tonight?!" Harry asked angrily, thrusting Draco against the wall so his head hit the stone painfully. Draco moaned with agony at his throbbing head, rubbing it slightly before looking back at the two with the same cold stare he always gave them. "You're going to answer us, Malfoy!" Ron and Harry lifted up their wands threateningly. Sighing, Draco knew he couldn't hide it forever but a little more time would be helpful.

"Why else? My best friend lives here, you know. Potter, if Weasley moved into a different dormitory, you'd be there every second of the day because you're best friends. Even though I'm Slytherin, the logic is the same," he replied smartly to disgruntled looks from the Gryffindors. "I know this is merely process of elimination. What you're doing is obvious to me, because Blaise tells me all. But to be honest, use your head and your knowledge of me and then let me go. I'm not a suspect when it comes down to it, and we're all going to be late for the curfew if you don't let me go now."

Harry and Ron looked at each other wonderingly. It was true, Draco Malfoy always showed a passionate loathing towards Muggle born students and the Weasley family, so why would he date either Hermione or Ginny? But they couldn't pass up a chance to really rough their enemy up, when no one was there to stop them…although the curfew was looming ever closer, and they didn't want to get in trouble about beating someone up for almost no reason at all. Whilst the wheels in their minds spun furiously, Draco checked his watch about three times to make it clear that they were almost past curfew.

Harry's hands loosened around Draco's robes, the Slytherin wasn't a good reason to get a couple of detentions. Smirking, Draco thanked God that he could talk himself out of it - he wanted to save the secret until the ball and see their faces then, it would be all the more pleasant. He hurried down the corridor and into the safety of his own dormitory, he had barely escaped that time, but luckily he might have avoided further quizzes about his relationship status by what he had told the pair of Gryffindors. Draco knew he was playing an extremely risky game, but it was worth it, that was something he knew for sure.

88

"The celebration of your upgrade in my circle is coming ever nearer, my dear Draco. I would like for you to leave that cockroach-infested school of yours and come to join me, for all the hours in the day, you will be by my side. Safe and sound, as your mother wishes," Voldemort said almost softly, but Draco could hear the harshness in his voice that told him Voldemort was merely putting on this gentle act to win the boy over. The Dark Lord's ice-cold fingers caressed Draco's pale skin, he almost shuddered under the dead touch of those hands.

"My lord, joining you has always been my greatest dream, but I wish to be of more service to you. With the many N.E.W.Ts I could acquire, I would do exceptionally well in the world. I could be a spy, or someone who could get information. And…I think my parents would want me to finish my education, my lord. Their wishes are very important to me," Draco lied with every precaution he had ever learnt from Snape. Voldemort was too infatuated with the boy to notice the lies, anyway. He drank up the lies like sweet wine.

"Ah, I forgot of the importance of grades in this world. And your mother always spoke of your intelligence. You are such a special one, Draco, so smart like I was." Voldemort returned to his chair and sat down, motioning for Draco to follow. He stood by the side of the chair, placing his hand subconsciously on the arm. Forgetting his place, he almost pulled it away but Voldemort placed his cold, white hand gently on top. "But once this Hogwarts nonsense is over, we shall be partners in crime, my dearest Death Eater. You shall be given the mark, and we shall be tied together with the bonds of fate."

Walking back to Snape who was waiting patiently outside, Draco grimaced, feeling as if he was about to throw up. If he had felt that shockingly eerie touch once more, he swore he might have been sick. Now he knew what Snape had meant by saying more than one person wanted him. But Voldemort wasn't the person he had in mind, and Draco didn't want him to be. Life was going to be made terribly difficult for Hermione if she wanted to stay with him, he remembered how Snape had told him that people's lives were in danger because so many people loved him. If Hermione were to die because Voldemort wanted Draco, he would fight as long as his heart could hold out until he could join his beloved.

88

Hermione's bushy hair tickled him as she slept peacefully, her head resting on his chest. Draco stroked her back with one hand, feeling the irresistible calm fall over him like snow on a flat plain. Lifting his left arm up, he stared at his forearm and pictured the ugly tattoo Voldemort would force on him in less than a week. He didn't want it. He wanted to escape the entrapments of being a Death Eater but he had to face the reality that there was no escape. Being a Death Eater and succumbing to Voldemort's every word was the only thing keeping himself and Hermione alive. He could never run away.

Sighing restlessly, he lay his head on Hermione's and felt her soft hand shifting along his bare torso. He missed moments like this all the time when he was forced out into his own dormitory, where Pansy would be waiting with her twisted, furious face, where some Slytherins would cheer and others would look at him with fixed glares as if they knew. God, if they knew. Draco hadn't been told when the 'celebration' would be yet, only that it was occurring in less than a week. The stressful thing for him was that the Christmas Ball was in less than a week, also, and if the ball was before the celebration, he could count on being killed. Someone would tell his father, and somehow the news would get to Voldemort. He just knew it.

Shifting Hermione aside gently, Draco got out of the bed and dressed silently. Leaving the room, he stopped for a moment at the door to turn and watch Hermione sleeping. Her face was serene and her stomach moved up and down in the gentle rhythm of her breathing. He closed the door. Like he expected, the common room was empty, but that suited his mood. He felt like he had been given the death sentence, and the drum was beating steadily, sending deep bangs out to darken the sky and dampen his happiness. A door opened. Draco turned around quickly, but his expression softened as he saw Blaise walking steadily toward him. He smiled, but it was the sort of smile a friend would give to another friend when he knew that the other friend was upset or hurt or in distress.

"I know you're scared about it, but look on the bright side, you never wear short sleeved shirts anyway!" Blaise grinned half-heartedly, Draco did so too in the attempt to be happy but it didn't work. "Dumbledore will have a way to help you, you can be sure about that. He'll take care of you like he takes care of Snape and everything will be fine." Noticing that Draco still wasn't convinced, Blaise sighed, "why don't you take a walk? You still have an hour before curfew, go and clear your head a little, yeah?" Mumbling a slight agreement, Draco stood up and fetched his coat, careful not to wake Hermione. Waving Blaise goodbye, he left the dormitory and headed for the entrance hall.

Every corridor was filled with a deadly silence as Draco passed through them, even though it was an hour before the seventh years' curfew, nobody seemed to be around. He could feel the portraits' eyes following him watchfully, some of them pretended to be snoozing in their frames but they couldn't help but steal a glance at the blonde boy sauntering past them tiredly. Nearing the entrance hall, a cool, chilly breeze washed over Draco's face refreshingly, soothing his aching eyes and throbbing temples. He stepped outside, shoving his hands in his trouser pockets before beginning his walk.

The empty grounds moved silently in the whispering wind that stroked his face. It wasn't harsh like a deep December wind, this year it was calm and soft in the night. He ended up by the lake again, disturbing the otherwise undisturbed snow where the picnic blanket had lay, where he and Hermione had confessed their feelings to each other. Draco kicked snow onto the frozen lake and stared deeply into the ice, barely being able to see the water swirling around calmly as something disturbed it from beneath the surface. Half an hour must have passed as he stood out there in the growing darkness, but it didn't occur to him until the wind picked up suddenly, whipping him along the face. Shuddering, he turned and hurried back toward the castle, pulling the collar of his shirt up close to his neck.

Lots of things had passed through his mind as he stared into the lake. One thing was how long he could keep Hermione safe for. He was going to the ball with her. It was three days away. _Three_. Someone was bound to contact his father, and his father would tell Voldemort. There was no question about it, Lucius wouldn't keep Draco's secret for the world, he'd be more interested in getting back his precious place in Voldemort's circle. Now, walking back to the well-lit castle, he wondered whether Dumbledore could really keep them safe. He would do anything for Hermione, to be with her, to feel like everything was okay, but if Dumbledore couldn't protect them, if Voldemort came after him, and Hermione too…

They would both be killed.


	12. The Ball

I Think We're Alone Now

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own anything you recognise from the Harry Potter books, movies, toys and whatever - they belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own anything you don****'****t recognise, so don****'****t steal them please.**

Chapter Twelve - The Ball

Both Harry and Ron had noticed that Ginny was spending increasing amounts of time in Hermione's dormitory. To their disappointment, when they asked her why she was spending so much time there, she replied with a detailed explanation about their outfits for the ball and their importance. Dumbledore had announced that twenty of the Wizarding World's top designers would be visiting the school two days before the ball so the different years could buy their outfits. This was the talk of the month, all of the girls were talking animatedly about different styles of dresses and colours and shoes and hairstyles, whereas the boys were groaning about having to wake up so early when they were being given a day off from lessons.

Hermione's bewitched alarm clock shrieked in the morning silence, it was five AM. Darkness was still parading around one side of the world which was obvious from the lack of light illuminating the room. Turning the alarm off, Hermione grumbled tiredly, pushing the covers away from her and reaching for her wand. Flicking it slightly, the candles burst to life, lighting up the room in an instant. Stretching, she clambered out of bed and headed to her wardrobe to get dressed.

Despite the previous groaning about the earliness, all of the seventh years were full of excitement at being able to meet the most famous designers in the Wizarding World. Each year had its own time slot, the seventh years were first and each house had five designers each. Hermione jostled through the crowd of Gryffindors after her name had been shouted. She left the busy girls' dormitory and headed into the empty girls' dormitory with four other seventh year girls. The five boys met them on the stairs before heading into the common room where the designers were waiting. The woman who called for Hermione was fairly tall with a beautiful face and dark, fiery eyes. The designer motioned for Hermione to step forward, she did so quickly.

"I am Madame LeBlanc, I will be designing your outfit," she spoke in fluent English, but Hermione could tell Madame LeBlanc was French. "Now, I will be using a simple spell to find out your personality. This will help me create the perfect dress for you. Stand straight. Posture, posture! You expect to win the men's hearts like this? Keep your back straight and your chin high, that is the ticket."

After about fifteen minutes, the woman smiled and nodded at Hermione, "your dress is in your dormitory, I think you will adore it. Now, go and see it while I tend to this boy here," Hermione thanked the woman and hurried out of the room, not even glancing behind to see who the boy was. She was so excited to see her dress, but if it was something to match her personality, she couldn't imagine it being beautiful at all. Blaise was probably still in the Slytherin Dormitory, his last name was Zabini so he'd be at the bottom end of the list.

Rushing through her door, she saw it. A deep cranberry coloured silk dress lay comfortably on her bed, awaiting her opinions. Hermione ran over to the dress and picked it up, pressing it against the front of her body as she stood in front of the mirror, admiring the shade of the dress against her skin. Not wasting another moment, she flung off her clothes and put the dress on. It felt soft and smooth against her skin and was tight against her skin, showing curves that she didn't even know she had.

There were no sleeves on the dress, it fastened by a zip at the back and a long golden sash tied around her waist, held together by a midnight red rose head. Along her right leg was a high side slit which was accented beautifully by tiny glimmering golden beads and fell softly to the floor around her feet. Hermione's hands rested on her hips and brushed around the dress, it was gorgeous. As she was about to unfasten the dress, her bedroom door burst open and Ginny stood breathless in the doorway.

"Hermione! You look _gorgeous_! I'm _so_ doing your hair and make-up!" she said excitedly, running up to admire the dress. "I've still got about half an hour before my year's time slot, so I thought I'd come and have a look at you. Wow. No one can really complain much about you going with Malfoy if you play the 'we were told to date someone from another house' card, because you're sporting Gryffindor colours. Nice one!"

For the remaining half an hour, the two girls talked happily about Ginny's dream dress and the make-up and hairstyles they would have and everyone's shocked faces when the two girls turned up with Slytherin dates. It was a typical girly chat but it was the most fun the two had had that week.

88

It was the night of the Christmas Ball. Dumbledore, to Blaise's request, had announced that the Head Boy and Girl were to take someone from another house to the ball a few days before at dinner, and they had both acted as if that was the death sentence whilst hiding smiles. Now, on the night where everyone would see their dates, both of them and their friends were shaking. Ginny seemed to be ecstatic with it all, but Hermione was scared, not for herself, but for Draco. She knew that Pansy would be out of her mind with rage, and other Slytherins would be sick with what they were seeing.

But would they tell his father? Would they tell Voldemort?

Shaking her head to rid the thoughts from her mind, she was determined to have a good night. She wouldn't let it go horribly, she would make the most of it. Ginny tried to pretend that she hadn't noticed Hermione's fear and continued to do her friend's hair. First, it was straightened to get rid of the bushy factor and then she created a side fringe before putting the rest of Hermione's hair into loose, elegant curls to fall lightly around her shoulders. Hermione hardly paid attention as Ginny did her make-up and then moved onto herself. Reality only hit her when Ginny grabbed her friend's wrist and pull her toward the door.

"Hermione, this is it. Malfoy and Blaise are waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs in front of the great hall. Take a deep breath, and let's go."

Adjusting the collar of his black shirt restlessly, Draco unfastened the top button and then redid it again about three times before Blaise slapped his hand away and rolled his eyes. Running his pale hand through the soft blonde hair on his head, he let it fall onto his face lightly before sighing and closing his eyes for a moment. He'd be fine. Everyone had already gone into the great hall, all of them waiting eagerly for the Heads and their dates. Blaise tapped Draco on the shoulder. His eyes opened quickly and jumped to the top of the stairs where Hermione and Ginny were approaching them.

Breathing in deeply, he smiled up at her and felt hers wash over him warmly. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, dressed in her red, gold and brown colours as he was dressed in black, green and silver. Glancing across at Blaise, he noticed that his friend had lost his amazing, cool, calm manner and it was replaced with growing awe and surprise at his own date. Quickly returning his suave smile, he held his arm out for Ginny and Draco held his out for Hermione. Sharing nervous but excited looks, they heard Dumbledore's voice announce the Heads' and their dates and the doors began to open.

Just about everyone in the hall gasped when the four strode up the aisle toward the cleared square platform in the middle of the hall, illuminated with a baby blue light from underneath the icy glass panels on top of the raised floor. Dumbledore and Snape were the only ones watching without open mouths, but they both had different expressions. Smiling lovingly at them, Dumbledore motioned for the music which echoed around the hall softly. Snape watched with a stony expression, a hint of sadness in his eyes that viewed the smiles on Draco and Hermione's faces.

"And now, the Head Boy and Girl will begin the dance," Dumbledore said happily and the four did so. A minute later, Dumbledore held his hand out to Minerva McGonagall who took it with a small smile. After that, more people flooded onto the dance floor with their partners, wary of the two odd couples. Perhaps the only two not dancing, sitting quietly at one of the tables, watched with scowling expressions as their best friends danced with their enemies. Looking around, they saw some people leave their partners and happily go over to people from other houses to ask for a dance.

They were all mixed up, thrown in together like a cake mix. And in the midst of it all, in the middle, the ones who caused it, Draco and Hermione were dancing together as if no one else was around. Their eyes had not moved from each other, for, perhaps, a reason too delicate and meaningful for the two boys to understand. So they sat unblinkingly, full of rage at the great betrayal before them.

After a few more dances, Draco and Blaise departed under the pretence of getting drinks and Ginny went to find some friends from her own year. Sighing, Hermione knew she would have to make amends with Harry and Ron. Making her way over to them, she sat down quietly, aware that they were keeping their silence on purpose. Sighing again, she closed her eyes and smiled sadly, Harry and Ron could never be friends with Draco but it would be so great, so amazing if they could at least _accept_ her feelings.

"I know you're angry with me, so why don't you talk to me now? Tell me how you feel and what you think, because I know you really want to shout at me right now," Hermione said quietly. Harry and Ron didn't move, their eyes were still fixed coldly on the dancers. "I'm sorry if you think I've betrayed you or something, but to be honest, that is the most pathetic thing I've ever heard of. I can't help it if I love someone, can I?" Now she had provoked a reaction. Their heads turned toward her, mouths open and eyes full of astonishment at what she had just said. "Yes. I love him. And he loves me too."

"Hermione, he doesn't _love_ you, he's just…pretending. He can't love, he's just like Voldemort, he's just cold and heartless but unlike Voldemort, he's weak and always scared and pitiful. He doesn't love you Hermione. He's pretending, he's faking it, he's using you-"

"I've just about had enough of _that_, Ronald Weasley! You said that when I dated Viktor Krum, and it's the same now, isn't it?! Just because you're too late doesn't mean you can take it out on innocent people!" Hermione tried hard to keep her voice low but the sharp edges of her screams stabbed at Ron and Harry. "He loves me, truly, truly he does and…even if you can't comprehend that, it's true. I know it's hard for you to believe it, I know, but…he's changed. He's different now. He's never been evil or heartless, he's just been afraid and forced and pushed - we never tried hard to find out who he was inside, and now it's coming through, you can't handle it that I like what I see!"

"Yeah I bet you do…" Harry said in an annoyed tone of voice, "I always wondered why all the girls in Slytherin fancied him. So what is it Hermione? It could never be his personality, he's too arrogant and cocky and _heartless_, what then? He's good in bed?"

"Eurgh! Harry, you really are disgusting me! Didn't you hear me? He's changed! He's nice and sweet and kind, understanding, loving…that's more than I can say for you pair!" Hermione turned and walked a few steps before looking back at them. "And for the Voldemort comment, how could he be like him? Draco is risking his life to be with me, he's risking everything just for me. I thought at least you, Harry, would know what it felt like to risk everything for the one you love."

Leaving them in the deserted area of the hall, Hermione found her way back to Ginny and they saw her with the tears trying to fall. They saw her will force them away and sculpt that beautiful smile back onto her face. And then they saw the arm they wished was theirs slide around her waist and that smile they had never seen before meet hers. Harry and Ron almost understood what Hermione had meant. Draco Malfoy had changed, how much they didn't know, but for now they knew, they were sure, Hermione had given him the power to smile.


	13. Tricky Situations

I Think We're Alone Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books, movies, toys and whatever - they belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own anything you don't recognize, so don't steal them please.**

A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I didn't want to ramble and I think it turned out okay like this!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen - Tricky Situations

It was almost four AM, Christmas day, and the spectacular ball had come to a finish. Everyone was sleeping peacefully in their beds, except for one person. Paper was torn out of her notebook and thrown angrily into the fire as she watched the fire engulf it, curling the corners and darkening the white pages slowly. Pansy Parkinson had been waiting for Draco to return to the Slytherin Dormitory, but he had not showed. Now, tearing up the doodles and pages upon pages of Draco's repeated name in love hearts, she watched her love burn away, replacing it with hate.

Meanwhile, Hermione was wrapped safely and warmly in Draco's arms, they were both peacefully sleeping without a care in the world. Blaise and Ginny were together, Harry and Ron were beginning to accept Hermione's feelings and everything seemed to be going well. But Draco had forgotten about his promotion, and his receiving of the Dark Mark.

88

Days later, she had finally gotten what she had wanted - or what she thought she had wanted. Trembling in the dark, chilly December night, drops of rain began to patter on her white skin. The hooded figures around her guided her further through the darkened pathways. It was too dark for her to really see where she was going, and the other people around her looked as if they were so used to the blackened walkways that they didn't need light to see by. Their hands were as cold as the sharp wind that slashed against her skin, her hair whipped her face as thoughts of running away screamed through her mind.

Ten minutes later and her revenge was almost over. Pansy Parkinson would get back at Draco, and in the harshest, cruellest way she knew. Voldemort stood impatiently before her, a curious gleam flickering in his scarlet eyes. The Death Eaters' hands pushed her forwards slightly. Getting the picture, Pansy walked toward the Dark Lord until he lifted his hand, motioning for her to stop. His arms folded over his chest and he nodded at her.

"I came to bring you news of Draco Malfoy," Pansy said quietly with a slight stutter. Voldemort's eyes widened a little, but he was already forcing his way through her mind, "I'm afraid it isn't good news." He stopped in his tracks and removed himself from her thoughts, it would be better for her to tell him herself. She was meaningless, she could die there tonight if she angered him too badly. "Draco…he's changed recently, beyond all reason a Slytherin could imagine. The other night, the night of the Christmas Ball, he committed the worst crime in the history of our house."

"Get on with it, girl!" Voldemort snapped, making Pansy jump and her shivering to increase. Her hands were white with the force she was gripping them with, but she continued talking. It was all she could do.

"He…he took a Gryffindor Mudblood to the ball!" the words echoed around the silent grounds and shot back at her like knives. Her throat tightened and her eyes were wide with shock, she had just told Draco's biggest secret to the one man who chose if he lived or died. Had she just condemned her love to death? A few seconds passed, but the scared little girl was too afraid to lift her eyes and look into the furious ones of the Dark Lord.

"YOU LIE!" his cold hand gripped her throat, pushing her hard against a tall gravestone or statue, Pansy couldn't tell. Her hands scrabbled at his, her nails ripping, tearing, slashing - but of course he didn't care. His face was twisted with rage and shock and hurt, his eyes reflected anger but sorrow and all of the emotions found in the deepest, darkest corners of the human mind. Someone ran forward and screamed for Voldemort to stop, to let her go. Pansy recognised the voice - was it her father?

She fell in a heap at the floor, shaking and gasping, clutching at her bruised throat. Voldemort glared down at her with hateful eyes, the thing he hated most was that she was telling the truth. His own Draco, his dark, beautiful pet had betrayed him. Turning away from the pitiful girl, Voldemort stalked through the night to his chambers. Pansy's father was clinging to her, hugging her, checking if she was okay and praising her for her bravery. Voldemort snorted and laughed as he closed the heavy door. It wasn't bravery that girl had, it was revenge in her heart and mind. He had seen it himself, she was a selfish little brat who was jealous of the Mudblood. But so was he.

88

Draco awoke the next morning to the weak sunlight pressing itself through the glass. It was Sunday, so he didn't have to rush for anything. He spent a few moments lying next to Hermione, playing with her brown hair, curling it around his fingers. Her warm breath tickled his bare chest, she was deeply asleep, it was hard for him to have to move her out of that comfortable position. Pulling on his clothes, Draco scribbled a note on a piece of parchment in Hermione's room, leaving it on the pillow before departing. He had to go back to the Slytherin Dormitory to change his clothes.

"Ouch! You bastard, what was that for?!" Draco swore loudly, having just being punched in the face. The tall Slytherin male stepped backwards and motioned to Pansy. She was sitting on one of the sofas, hugging her knees and shivering. Her eyes were wide and distant, her skin was an unnatural parchment colour and her lips were chapped. Girls were sitting closely around her, stroking her cold shoulders and hugging her, but it didn't change anything.

The male went to hit Draco again but he dodged out of the way and kicked him in the back, grabbing the front of the Slytherin's shirt and going to punch him, but Pansy's voice rang out. It was cold, coarse, empty, but it was her voice.

"Draco…" it was a whisper, the slightest of whispers but he heard it. The whole room went silent. Dropping the boy to the floor, he made his way over to Pansy and stood in front of her, fists clenched tightly in his pockets. "I…hate you." Biting his lip for a moment, he nodded and walked to his room. She was probably just shocked that he had taken Hermione to the ball, there was no need for concern - not on his part, anyway. If the Slytherins were so worried, why hadn't they taken her to the Hospital Wing?

Pushing open the door lazily, he suddenly understood why they hadn't taken her to the Hospital Wing. Some illnesses or wounds were tricky to explain to Madame Pomfrey without getting into trouble, and Pansy's illness would be the trickiest of them all, for Lord Voldemort was the one who caused it. And now he was standing in the middle of Draco's dormitory, the foulest of looks on his face but the strongest longing in his eyes as he observed the strong, slender frame of Draco Malfoy.

"I knew you would come back here, so I risked everything just to come and pay you a visit, Draco," Voldemort said, his words were sharp and dangerous, so Draco didn't reply. "I hope you know how special you are, for me to have done all of this just for you - even injure a perfectly good Slytherin because she told me one of your secrets. Now, Draco, why didn't you tell me about this ball? Or more importantly, who you were taking to it. I always thought you and Pansy Parkinson were a good match, but obviously you prefer cockroaches."

The Dark Lord stepped forward, moving slowly towards Draco. He walked around the young Slytherin, stopping in front of him and lifting his hand toward his cheek. Draco shivered slightly as the cold, white hand hovered next to his cheek. Within an instant, Voldemort slapped Draco across the face and grabbed him by the neck, throwing him across the room into one of the four poster beds. His body had broken one of the posts upon impact, and now he was lying in a daze on the floor. Voldemort approached him again, lifting him up by the front of his shirt.

"I don't know how I can stand to touch you, you're full of germs!" Draco bashed into a bedside table, smashing it to pieces and crashing against the wall. Voldemort followed the boy, but didn't pick him up, this time he kicked him in the side of the mouth, launching him even further across the room. Draco lifted himself up and wiped the trail of blood from his mouth. "You were so pure, so promising. I _longed_ for you with all of my being, I wanted you to be mind, you can't have understood how crazy these things made me feel! To want another, to want them so badly it hurt, to want to grab them and hold them and press your two existences together as one!"

Draco was almost sick with the images Voldemort's speech put into his mind - they weren't his thoughts either, Voldemort was letting Draco, or forcing him, to use Legilimency. He raised his wand, and Draco was frozen with fear. He knew he was risking his life to be with Hermione, but he never thought it would actually come to this - he had believed Blaise when he had said Dumbledore would protect them. Why was it happening so suddenly? What was going to happen to him? Voldemort's hand twitched, but he couldn't stop now, Draco had committed a terrible offence - one only punishable by death.

Remembering one last plan he had thought of when imagining his and Draco's future, Voldemort stepped forward, wanting to be as close to the boy as he could before it all ended. Stroking Draco's soft cheek one last time, Voldemort pressed his wand against Draco's chest and opened his mouth to speak the spell. He wanted Draco to hear the fearful words that ended his life, the words he would never, ever forget.


	14. The Hardest Things To Say

I Think We're Alone Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books, movies, toys and whatever - they belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own anything you don't recognize, so don't steal them please.**

**Last Chapter. Last Chapter. Last Chapter. Last Chapter. Last Chapter. Last Chapter. Last Chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – The Hardest Things To Say

"Wait!" the door was thrown open violently, someone ran in, he stopped dead with his horrified eyes on the scene. Voldemort turned to face the guest and a small smile found its way to his thin lips. Draco's eyes shifted nervously to the man watching quietly. "What...what is going on here?"

"Ah, Severus, I expected you to be rushing through that door tonight, and right on time I must say," said Voldemort, "I also expected you not to know of the little love affair that was happening right under your nose. That is true, I know." Snape's eyes lingered on Draco's for a moment before beginning to play carefully, "judging from your expression, I am right. Draco has been infatuated with a dirty little Gryffindor Mudblood for some time now. A nice young girl told me the other night. Now, I have come to punish him, as he so rightly deserves."

"Please, my Lord, I beg of you!" Snape stepped forwards, his eyes wide and hands shaking. "Draco...he knows his mistakes, please, give him some time. You know how dedicated and loyal he is, he will be of so much importance! He just needs time, he is still young, young people make mistakes like these." Snape saw the flash of understanding in Voldemort's eyes as he thought things over. Finally, his hands fell to his sides comfortably and he smiled at the two males before him.

"Alright then, your time starts now. But remember this, Draco," Voldemort's cold, cruel eyes settled on the boy's face for a moment, "if you do not come to me with your choice as a brave man, I will kill you and I will kill her." He turned to the window but quickly turned back, thinking, "no...I will _destroy_ her."

And without another word, he was gone.

88

In its fullest phase, the moon shone down with a sorrowful gleam, lighting up Hogwarts' grounds in all its snowy, winter splendour. Draco's hand held Hermione's tightly as he led her out toward the lake, the shadows on his skin hiding the previous night's events. Unaware of the trauma inside her lover's mind, Hermione followed him quietly with a smile on her face as she admired the beauty of the grounds. When they came to a stop, Draco turned and pulled Hermione into a close, tight embrace.

"Draco...is there anything wrong?" Hermione's words echoed in his mind like a trumpet sounding in an empty hall. How could he explain it all? How could he tell her that a few hours ago, he could have been dead? Lying there on the cold, stone floor of the Slytherin Dormitory with 'fool' imprinted on his face and heart. He stayed quiet for a while longer, his fingers twirling her soft hair, his head resting against hers.

Hermione pushed him away and stared at him worriedly, her eyes were suspicious and conscious of how strange he was acting that night. Draco turned away, staring at the empathetic moon. "Say something, Draco? Just...don't lie to me. I want to know." His eyes closed for a moment before he returned to her beautiful, shining face, too beautiful for someone like him, he was sure. "You saw _him_ again, didn't you? There was a rumour going around that he was in the Slytherin Dormitory last night, but I didn't want to question you – I didn't believe it was true. But...it _is_, isn't it?"

"I never wanted you to be pushed into all of this...I never meant for your life to be on the line...I _swear..._" his voice trailed off, no more words were available then. He looked up at her, ashamed and tearful. How could he cry? Wasn't he meant to be strong? No...Hermione was strong and caring and thoughtful, he was just a poor, pathetic child. Draco rushed to her, holding her hands in his and staring deep into her eyes, "I love you Hermione, I truly do, with all of my heart."

She waited silently for a few minutes, her eyes were on the ground in thought before looking at his, "you're going to leave, aren't you?" it seemed like it was inevitable now, though it was so impossible a few days before. Hermione stroked his cheek with her hand, softly, gently, it rested on his pale skin and he bent down to kiss her. It wasn't true though, it was weak and distant, it always was. Hermione shook her head and looked up at him, tears threatening to leave her eyes and fall.

"You're never true, you're always afraid. You're always scared there's someone around, watching. I know, there was, wasn't there? He was watching. But now...now, aren't we alone? I think we are. Please, if you're leaving me, just once, kiss me once like no one's watching..."

With tears in his eyes, he pulled Hermione forward and pressed his lips against hers passionately. His arms wrapped around her thin, frail body – yet so much stronger than his – her hands stroked his neck and his face, played with his hair. He felt cold tears drip onto his cheeks from her long eyelashes, and he was sure she felt the same from his. Finally letting go, he had to pull her hands away and step backwards. She held on, her fingers tight around his sleeves but he shook his head.

"Can't we...please...Dumbledore will help! And Harry and Ron, they're beginning to believe, and Blaise and Ginny. Please..." Draco shook his head again, his eyes were half closed, or staring somewhere else. He couldn't stand to see those hurt tears running down her flushed cheeks, her pained eyes staring longingly at him, wishing, hoping. He couldn't stay. "I wouldn't let him get you, or me, we'd be safe! I...please...please!" Hermione stumbled forward but Draco stepped backwards and turned, not allowing her to take hold of him.

Hermione fell to the ground, her pain-wrenched body exploding the snow beneath her as she collided with the ground. Draco couldn't face her kneeling figure. His hands curled into fists and he bit his lip, fighting back the strong urge to cry, to sob, to weep. How could he leave her behind? He heard Hermione's heart-wrenching sobs somewhere close, but everything seemed to be distant now.

"If there's anything I've ever been more true about in my life, it was my love for you, Hermione," he spoke softly, his back turned toward the weeping girl. She looked up at him sadly, his tall figure bathed in trembling moonlight. "I'll come back for you one day. I may never return after seeing him, but even if I have to fight through Heaven and Hell and all else, I'll find you."

The doors of the entrance hall shuddered against the wall as the bright light flooded out and someone was scurrying down the grounds toward them. Snape appeared out of the forest, he headed slowly for Draco, portkey in hand. Hermione watched the two men stand together, Draco's eyes averted from her. She could see the glint of tears on his face, running thickly and strongly, though his face was set and firm. Hermione trembled in the snow, letting out one last shuddering sob before staring up at the blonde who was slowly turning to face her, to give her one last strong smile seconds before disappearing. She opened her mouth, words already tumbling out.

"I love you too."

Then he disappeared.


End file.
